My Stranger
by Stardog3434
Summary: [Finally Chapter Twelve is Up!]Everyone knows Raven is the mysterious one on the team,but when she meets a guy named Stranger,things get twisted. BBRae, RobStar, & CyBumble RobStar Fluff too!
1. A Normal Day

Story- My Stranger 

Hey everyone! I'm a newcomer to this site and I have decided that I should start this story on the Teen Titans. I always loved the show. As you can tell, my favorite character is Raven since I'm writing about her in my story. If you have any reviews, questions, or ideas for my story just email me or contact me! I'll be glad you did. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I really really really really want to. I LOVE TEEN TITANS: D

* * *

Chapter One: A Normal Day

It was a normal day at the Teen Tower. Games playing, music blazing, and arguments buzzing….the usual. Robin was listening to his giant stereo that Cyborg had made for him. Robin loved the design Cyborg had built for it. The speakers were enormous and the tunes were jammin'. He nodded his head to the beats. As every morning, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games.

"Dude, I'm SO gonna beat your butt!" BB yelled while he held the controller.

The two were playing a racing game and BB was winning! Cyborg was right on his tail though.

"You better watch your back." Cyborg responded pressing down on the buttons on the controller.

"Can you two be a little quiet." Raven had said.

A girl with a purple cape reading a book was sitting on the couch next to BB and Cy. She gazed at them playing the game.

"Come on Raven. Technology is all the rage." Cyborg glanced at Raven for a second then back at the screen.

"Yeah. Way better than reading that creepy book." Beastboy interrupted pointing at the book Raven was reading.

Rae looked at her book. "What's wrong with The Book of Azar?"

Beastboy looked at Raven. "It's stupid. Why do you waste your time reading that dingy thing while you could be hanging with much interesting…"

"The Book of Azar is not stupid." Raven interrupted. Her anger blazed but she didn't let it out.

She didn't want Beastboy to complete his sentence.

"Technology is pointless. It just rots your brain!" She continued.

Cyborg stared at the two. Beastboy stood quiet while Raven continued her reading.

"My friends!" A girl with red hair appeared.

"Hey Starfire." Robin smiled as the alien girl made her entrance. Robin turned off the stereo he had been listening to.

"Today is a great day. We must not start out with anger but tranquility." Starfire said as she smiled back at Robin and sat on the couch with Raven, Cyborg, and BB.

"Or so they say on Planet Earth." Starfire laughed.

If you hadn't noticed she was not born from Earth but from a different planet. The alien girl was starting to get use to the surroundings and the words being used on this strange planet.

"I have learned some words from your home planet."

"One is….to…tally." Starfire gleamed with pride. "Is that right?"

Robin laughed. "Close but say totally together this time."

Starfire laughed with Robin. She felt a strong bond with him since the beginning. They always seemed to understand each other. Could this be the start of love?

"Okay…or so they say on your planet…di…tto." Starfire giggled, followed by Robin.

Cyborg, Raven, and BB all glanced at the two lovebirdsgiggling and smiling.

"Am I the only one who notices but are they getting closer….?" BB asked as he turned away from the game.

"Kindof late aren't you?" Raven said reading her book.

Beastboy gave Raven a cold stare. _I'm so not late I just started noticing._ BB thought to himself.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg jumped up from his seat. The robot started to dance while he sang. "Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg!"

BB paused and noticed that Cyborg had won the race that he was about to win. BB was so peed off. "Dude! You can't play when my back's turned!"

Cyborg shrugged. "BB, it's just a game."

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" Beastboy tugged the controller.

The green boy transformed into a gorilla and pounded the floor. He was very aggravated. He was mostly mad at the thought that if he had won, he could have shown Cyborg what a hero he truly is. (Though, it was just a game)

Starfire glanced at Beastboy and his sudden attitude. "Friend, we must not start yelling at one another. It is very wrong especially for someone of your kind."

BB stomped his feet. "Oh so it's wrong for me to be angry?"

"Chill, Beastboy. It's only a game." Raven stated as she kept reading her book.

This was Beastboy's second time getting angry over a game considering the day he was poured with chemicals and turned into a beast he never knew existed in him.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I'd probably win the game!" BB looked at Raven with anguishment. He was VERY angry.

"It's your fault you weren't looking." Raven answered in a calmly manner.

"She's got a point, you know." Robin joined. The leader looked concerned for Beastboy, though he never shows it towards him.

Robin hoped that beast wouldn't come back even though that BB had taken an antidote to get rid of the chemicals in his body. The leader wasn't really sure if it would come back.

BB felt stupid. "Well…if she wasn't there…."

Beastboy couldn't think of anything else to defend his answer.

Only one sentence could come out of his mouth.

"If she wasn't here maybe I could concentrate better."

Cyborg looked puzzled. "You can't concentrate when Raven's with you!"

BB shook his head. "No I said it wrong. I mean…"

Raven got up. "I think I got you."

The teen was hurt but she showed no emotion to let the team know that she was. She kept it in.

So, The girl picked up her book and settled back in her dark room. You could hear Raven's door slam when she got there.

"Raven! I didn't mean it like that!" BB yelled back for her, hoping that his friend would listen.

Sadly, Rae didn't listen. She was already in her room.

When there was no answer, Beastboy felt bad. He didn't mean what he said about Raven. True, she is a bit different and very mysterious but that was no excuse to blaming the loss on Raven. It's just absurd!

_Why do I always say something stupid?_ The green boy thought as he slouched on the couch.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin looked at their upset friend. They knew he didn't mean it. He was just angry…but you can't take back what you say. That was the problem…..

* * *

Okay that was my first chapter of the start of my new story. I hoped you liked it cause I had fun writing it! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! Chapter two will be MUCH better! I promise…just keep the reviews coming and I'll make sure of that. Nice flamies are welcome. Keep all bad flamies on a minimum. 


	2. No Response

My Stranger:

Hey! This is my second chapter and I promise it has a surprised twist….need I say more? Thanks for the one review. I'm a little disappointed by it but at least I got one. Please REVIEW! It tells me if I need to continue or not! If you have any questions, reviews, or ideas just contact or email me! I'll make sure I get to it A.S.A.P! Oh and the couplings for the whole story are BB/Rae and Rob/Star! Just in case you wanted to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will till I become old and wrinkly.

* * *

Chapter Two: No Response

In Raven's room:

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos," was the only words spoken in Raven's bedroom. Raven was meditating. Done reading her book, she was now beginning to meditate. Everyday, she had to do this to control her powers. If she hadn't done it, her powers would be under no control.

"Azareth Metrion Zinth…." Raven stopped.

The titan began thinking about what Beastboy had said about her.

"If she wasn't here I can concentrate better."

_Does Beastboy really think that?_

Was it true? Could he not concentrate when she's here? It hurt…deep inside.

"Focus, Raven….meditate…keep other thoughts…away." Raven whispered to herself. She tried to keep the thought of BB's words away from her mind. She couldn't concentrate with them there.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos…Azareth Metrion Zinthos…" Raven continued to meditate not letting another thought come to mind.

Back to the main room:

"Do you think Raven will be okay?" Beastboy asked. He was still slouching and still sorry for what he had said.

"Of course, BB. She's Raven." Cyborg advised Beastboy.

"Yes. Raven must not even be hurt by the words you have said about her." Starfire said. "She handles many things and most certainly can handle this."

Robin shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, Raven's strong. I bet she's not even thinking about what you said."

Robin placed his hand on Beastboy's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"You're probably right." Beastboy said unsure.

The team gave Beastboy an assuring look and they all left for their rooms. Beastboy was left by himself still thinking about Raven and her feelings.

"What if Raven really is hurt by what I said?" Beastboy hypothesized. He started making his own conclusions about how Raven truly felt.

"She probably hates me more than ever." Beastboy sadly said. He covered his head trying not to think of what Raven felt.

_I don't think Raven is all that bad….she's pretty nice. Ugh….what am I saying? Why did I have to say those damn words!_ Beastboy thought to himself. 

BB was being impatient. He kept thinking of Raven's feelings and how hurt she must have been.

_Pull yourself together, Beastboy. You're losing it! _Beastboy tapped his feet on the floor still thinking.

"Raven's bound to come out of her room some time. When she does, I'll tell her how sorry I am." Beastboy exclaimed.

When he had said that, BB was feeling better about himself. "Yep. Till then I'll just wait for her to get out of her room. Then I'll apologize."

BB smiled as he thought of many ways to say sorry to Raven.

A few were:

"Raven…has anyone ever told you this but you look rather lavishing with that purple cape. It puts that mysterious outlook on you….oh and I'm sorry."

"My dear Raven….I am just a humble man looking for a simple sorry."

"Please Raven! Say you forgive me and I won't bother you for a whole minute!"

End of ways to say sorry to Raven:

The green skinned boy started to hum to himself when he thought of how Raven would look when she forgives him.

"Who knows? Maybe Raven will like me better when I say my sorry." BB said with a grin.

_Maybe more than like? Maybe she'll come to like me as…._ Beastboy stopped thinking because he heard Raven's door open.

_Oh crap!_ _Raven's already getting out of her room! _Beastboy thought. _Better make this a good one…and fast!_

BB stood up and waited for Raven to pop out of the entrance to the main room. He started to flip his hair a bit to make him look irresistible to turn down.

When a minute passed, Beastboy began to wonder if Raven was ever coming in the main room. (Probably knew Beastboy was waiting for her)

BB started to sweat from all his patience. He began to hum an untoned note. "De-la-da-le-De"

It was SO bad that the flowers outside listening all died in a hurry. Guess Beastboy doesn't have much of a singing career.

When another minute had passed, Beastboy lost it.

"Hello Raven! You can stop hiding now…I have something important to tell you." BB echoed across the room.

He hoped Rae would hear it so she would come out from wherever she was.

"Raven?" Beastboy exclaimed with sweat dripping from his forehead.

Nobody answered.

"Raven, I heard you come out from your room…so you can't hide."

BB said with a crinkle voice.

Nothing responded to Beastboy's reply.

Beastboy stood quiet for five seconds then he began to think.

_I know I heard Raven's door open. I know that SWOOSHING sound anywhere…it was Rae's._

When BB was done thinking, he started to walk to Raven's room.

_I have to go check on her. Maybe she's still in her room. _

Once there, Beastboy knocked on the steel door and waited for someone to open it. No one opened it.

Beastboy began to get worried and somewhat terrified. So, BB knocked again….much harder and louder.

**KNOCK KNOCK!** The door didn't even open. Raven wasn't answering.

_Oh my gosh! Maybe the reason why Raven doesn't want to answer is because she's mad at what I had said about her. _Beastboy thought with much intensity.

That made Beastboy lose his calmness. "Raven? Are you there?"

No answer came from the door. What's going on?

"Raven….if you're mad at me…I came here to say I'm sorry." BB said with a scratchy throat. "I won't talk about you like that again."

No answer. BB began to feel horrible about himself. _Darn-it! _

So this time, Beastboy pounded the door and suddenly the door opened.

The green boy stopped from his position. He looked at Raven's room. Dark, neat, and very clean just as he suspected from Raven.

"Dude, why can't my room be like this. I'm so jealous!" BB goofed.

His room wasn't all that tidy and well-kept. He kindof lost touch with his neat side a long time ago.

As BB, walked into Raven's room, he noticed Raven wasn't in it.

She wasn't meditating or reading her book. She was nowhere to be seen. That brought chills to BB's bone.

"Dude, Where's Raven?" Beastboy asked himself as he picked up the Book of Azar. He somehow had a bad feeling about this. Raven would never leave her room…mostly if it was a mission but never alone without anyone knowing.

Beastboy began to ask himself the same question over and over. Why would Raven leave her room…and in such a hurry?

* * *

That wraps up the second chapter to My Stranger! A puzzling end to my second chapter to keep you asking for more….I hoped so! Please review! Nice Flamies are very welcome and bad flamies should be kept at a minimum. The third chapter will be better. You'll find out where Raven is. See you at Chapter Three everyone! 


	3. The Meeting

My Stranger:

Hey, it's me again! I just now updated my story to chapter 3! It's pretty shocking and intense if you wanna know. There's some flirting but nothing serious...yet. Thankies for the reviews and the advice. I look forward to your compliments on each of my chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. If you have any ideas, reviews, and comments just contact or email me! I'll be waiting for your words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans okay! So, stop rubbing it in my face!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Meeting 

"Robin!" Beastboy screamed across the hallway. The titan was in trauma. His heart was pounding as he took another glance at Raven's empty room.

All in a rush, Robin came running into the dark room. "What is it, Beastboy?"

He looked rather mad as he ran in.

"Raven…she's not in her ROOM!" Beastboy screamed. He bite his nails as he said this. (If he had any)

"WHAT!" Robin yelled while he gave Beastboy an angry look.

"It was SO not my fault!" Beastboy pleaded innocently. "She ran on her own!"

"Who said it was ALL your fault?" Robin looked down at BB.

"I just thought-" The sad Beastboy tried to finish as he was interrupted by another titan.

"What on Earth is going on!" Cyborg came into the room.

"Raven's gone." Robin exclaimed as he investigated the scene. He was looking for clues like if she was kidnapped or stolen by Slade….you get my point?

"Gone? Rae?" Cyborg questioned as he examined the bedroom.

This was truly a mystery needing to be solved. What evil fiend would steal precious Raven? Whoever it was must have been a pervert of some sort.

"Our dear friend Raven is gone!" Starfire screamed from nowhere. She plunged into Raven's room very frightened at what she saw. There was no Raven anywhere.

"So, Robin, you got any ideas on who would steal Raven?" Cyborg asked. He picked up Raven's book that she was reading earlier. He touched the book's frame and admired the structure.

"I don't know, Cyborg, there's no evidence." Robin looked mad at this. "I bet it was Slade."

"Slade! Is Slade the one who has taken our dear Raven?" Starfire exclaimed. She gave Robin a worried look.

"Don't know, Starfire. But once I find out, I'll be hot on his trail." Robin assured himself.

"How do you know if Slade took Raven?" Beastboy questioned.

"That's what I thought." Cyborg said.

Robin glanced at his teammates very uncertain. "I don't know…only time will tell."

Meanwhile…

**Ding Ding! **The clock had struck seven all around the city. It was a cold day to be out. Teenagers were out partying in clubs and parks like always. The breeze started to pick up, chilling a young teenager to the bone. Raven was out on her own in the big city.

People walked past her and took a very quick glance at the titan. They whispered gossip to one another about the mysterious girl.

"Isn't she a teen titan?" One whispered in her friend's ear.

"Why is she outside…by herself?" One teenager asked her friend.

Raven ignored their gestures. She didn't care what people thought of her. She just wanted some space from the tower…without the titans. She just wanted to be known as Raven…not a teen titan. Just Raven.

_I wonder if any of the titans are worried. Probably don't even notice a thing._

Raven thought. She shivered from the cold.

"If she wasn't here maybe I can concentrate better." Was the only thought that repeated in her head. She tried to meditate earlier but didn't succeed like she had thought.

"Stupid Beastboy." Raven said angrily. She maintained her anger as she had said that. She didn't really "hate" Beastboy…she just couldn't stand the burden. He would always joke too much that was the problem. That's why Raven hated it.

As the titan walked, she noticed a small café. It had a big coffee cup on top of the roof. (How can no one notice that enormous thing on such a SMALL roof!)

"Guess I can hang out here for awhile." Raven said in grief. She stormed right in the little café named Java Lava. (Hey! That name seems familiar. I wonder where it came from….)

As she was in, the bitter cold was locked shut behind her. Raven wasn't cold once getting in.

"Welcome to Java Lava! The friendliest, socialiest, hippiest, darnest, countriest, loveliest, coolest, biggest, kindest, nicest, and all greatest little café place in town! " A friendly greeter spoke with a high tone as the titan entered the door. She smiled brightly as she looked at Raven. She was out of breath.

Raven just looked at the greeter. "I've seen better."

The greeter stood quiet. She didn't speak another word to the titan.

Raven began to walk to the counter, where they serve their drinks, and sat down.

She was worn out. From all the villians, they were fighting today, her muscles cramped. Then, Raven began to think of what Beastboy said. _Maybe he's right. I shouldn't be in the Teen Titans. _

Once thinking, Raven sighed and glanced at the surroundings. She saw paintings of coffee on the walls, awards, and plants. This was a great place for the artsy people. The place even had a stage for poets to recite their poetry. It was okay. Raven liked the place. This was definitely the place Raven was gonna hang out more. Who knows, maybe she'll meet someone special.

"I see you like the place." Someone from the counter said.

The titan was startled when she heard that. Her eyes grew big once she saw the speaker.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I seem to have a rep for that." The young teenager smiled.

"I don't do fear." Raven said with sureness in her voice.

"Okay…." The teenager said sadly. "Are you new?"

Raven stared at him. _Why won't he leave me alone. He's just like Beastboy._

"Uh…yeah." Raven answered. That's when she looked up at the teen and noticed his adorable eyes. They were blue and his hair was covering his face a little. He looked kindof nervous talking to Raven.

"Well…since your new…" The teenager quickly ran to the back of the room and came out with a piece of paper. "You get a card for free coffee all this week."

"Free coffee?" Raven asked sternly. "Why?"

"You're the cutest customer I ever had so far." He blushed.

"That's no reason you should give free coffee." Raven said. "That's kindof illegal."

"Are you a Teen Titan?" The young man asked. He changed the subject quickly. He looked down at Raven sitting down on the stool.

Raven stared back at him. "Yeah."

"Oh that is SO cool! Robin is the coolest …but you can kick ass and plus you're my favorite." He blushed again.

_Is he flirting with me?_ Raven thought. "Okay?"

"You're Raven." He smiled with enthusiasm. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

He took his hand out for Raven to shake it but the titan didn't bother. She already didn't like him so why the heck will Raven shake his hand. For a few seconds, the teen took his hand back in his pocket looking disappointed.

Raven turned away from the counter. "So…what's your name?"

The teen began to talk calmly. "It's just Stranger."

"Stranger?" Raven said alarmed as she turned back towards the teen. "That's nice."

The teen smiled at Raven but Raven didn't smile back. "So…Stranger…you work here?"

"You can tell?" The teen joked.

Raven sighed. _Another joker in town…great._

"I work here part-time." Stranger exclaimed. "It's pretty snazzy at this place."

"Let me guess…your dad works here and wants you to follow in his foot-steps." Raven said.

"Good guess…and yeah. My dad gets caught up in this crappy place." Stranger spoke.

"Can tell. Believe me." Raven responded quickly.

Stranger pushed his hair back. "Really? Didn't know it was that obvious."

"A little too obvious if you ask me." Raven commented. She folded her hands and glanced at the clock on top of the entrance door. It was now 8:30 p.m. One hour and thirty minutes had passed.

"So how's the tower?" The teen asked the titan.

Raven took her interest away from the clock and back to Stranger. "Usual."

"Is Starfire still learning about our Earth customs?" Stranger asked.

"Why do you what to know?" Raven answered with tension.

"Nothing. I'm just a big fan of the Teen Titans, that's all." Stranger said scared.

He knew about Raven's anger tantrums. Any sense of anger from Rae was bad.

"I got to go." Raven said as she got up.

"No! Stay for a couple more minutes." Stranger pulled at Raven's cloak.

"Why?" Raven asked the mysterious fan named Stranger.

"You can't leave yet. Please tell me more about life as a titan." Stranger pleaded.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hit you."

"Please Rae! They're not gonna be worried if you came back a little late." Stranger tugged.

"Yeah but I didn't-" Raven tried to complete her sentence but her fan pulled her back to her seat. "Guess I can stay here for a COUPLE of minutes just for my fan's sake."

Stranger smiled at the titan and began to ask questions to Raven. Rae answered every one of them quickly and vibrantly. At least someone in this town wanted to learn about Raven. He wanted to know almost everything. I mean what harm can a fan do? Really….

Raven was so hooked on to Stranger that she forgot what time it was. Four hours had passed and now the titans are probably really worried for Raven's safety.

"It's midnight, Stranger! You're suppose to tell me when a couple of minutes pass!" Raven said angrily. "Do you not know how worried my team mates are?"

Stranger looked upset. "You can go now."

Raven got up.

"Just promise me that you'll come back here tomorrow." Stranger said sadly as he watched her go.

Raven looked back at Stranger and quickly grinned. "Sure."

Then she went out the door forgetting what Stranger had said to her and what she had promised.

* * *

Finally, the end of my third chapter. I hope you liked it! Now you found out where Raven was. You also found out Stranger, the title of my story, My Stranger. He's Raven's biggest fan. Stay tuned for Chapter Four! It's funnier than the others. Couple of surprises at the works too! Please review! You know your reviews are the things that make my story special…without them this story has NO chance. Thankies to all reviewers! Don't you just stand there! Review! 


	4. Special Delivery

My Stranger:

Hey again! I updated my story to chapter four! This chapter will totally be a shocker. It will keep you reading. The questions you're probably asking by now are like how is Robin going to react to Raven's outing? Just read and find out! This chapter is the longest chapter I've written sofar.If you have any questions e-mail me! I'll be waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, okay. There I said it! (Phew!)

* * *

Chapter Four: Special Delivery!

In the main room:

It was dark when Raven came back to the tower. There was no lights on and no sounds or creaks anywhere. Raven felt a little weary stepping in the tower. She knew the titans were worried about her. She knew they might have stayed up until she had come back. She also knew that Robin would be furious to find out their efforts to find her were of no reason. She just got mad thinking about Stranger keeping her at that café till midnight. Raven sat down on the sofa and covered her face with her hands. She was disappointed to find out if her friends were angry at her. She needed some time to think. That's when the lights came on.

"Raven?" said a voice from the corridor. The shadow was at the entrance of the main room looking towards Raven.

Raven pulled her hands back and placed them on her lap. She looked up to see who it was at this time of hour.

The shadow was no other than Robin. He looked concerned and a little aggravated. He walked closer to the sofa and sat down with her. "Where have you been all day?"

Raven almost died once she heard that question. She knew he would ask her that. "What do you mean?"

That was the only thing that came out of Raven's mouth at that moment.

Robin froze. "You weren't in your room."

Raven saw the face Robin gave her. "I…"

She lost her voice trying to speak to her leader. It was hard for her to explain.

"Raven…I know you want to be left alone but it would be nice to know where you are now and then." Robin sternly said.

Raven glanced at Robin. Her eyes shimmered in the dark as Robin stared back at her.

"Robin…I was out in the city." Raven dryly said. "But I'm okay."

"The city?" Robin asked. "Why?"

"I just needed time on my own to think of some things." Raven explained.

"Think of things? What things?" Robin asked.

Raven gently stroked her hand. "Things I shouldn't be discussing about."

Robin looked confused. "Is this something to do with what Beastboy said about you earlier?"

Raven became a bit twitchy. She started to twist her hair. "Somewhat of that."

Robin glanced at Raven twisting her hair. He knew she was nervous cause she barely does that. So he grabbed her hand and Raven looked up at him. "Rae…if there's anything you need to tell me…tell me. I really care about you."

Raven blushed. "I know, Robin."

Robin shook his head. "I was really worried, Rae. I thought something happened to you."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Raven said. She smiled back at him but her smile quickly erased.

Robin still looked worried. He rubbed Raven's palms and said in a low tone. "Promise me, Raven, that you won't leave the tower without anyone knowing."

_A promise?_ Raven thought.

She nodded her head. "I promise."

Robin smiled and showed his gratitude.

"So you're sure you're okay." Robin asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes." Raven shook her head.

Robin gleamed with pride and forgot about Raven leaving. "Good. Now get some sleep."

Raven smiled at Robin and settled out back in her bedroom. She felt happy that she got to talk to Robin for a while and that he didn't get angry at her. She looked through her room, found her book of Azar, and placed it in her drawer. Her mirror to bring her to her emotions was in the drawer too. The titan jumped on her bed and covered herself with her violet blanket. As she shut her eyes, she thought of Stranger and then she fell asleep.

The Next Morning:

"Wake up! Wake up!" BB yelled to everyone's room.

He held a bell and rang it to wake up the titans. "Breakfast is ready!"

Cyborg immediately came out of his room and ran to the kitchen. Then Starfire came, while hugging BB, and followed Cyborg. Robin came out third and slowly walked to the kitchen. Raven didn't come out of her room.

In the kitchen, the titans were grabbing a plate of breakfast. Starfire ate her Tamaranian food, Cyborg ate eggs, bacon, and sausage. (Anything dealing with meat), Robin ate ham, biscuits, and eggs, and Beastboy ate tofu with coffee. Beastboy was the one who had cooked breakfast and had left Raven her breakfast on the counter.

He wanted her to have a great breakfast so he made her something special to say that he was sorry about what he had said to her that day. He made her herbal tea (of course!), waffles with a cute little smiley face made out of eggs and bacon, cinnamon rolls with a cute little smiley face made out of frosting from the roll, and a small pancake saying he was sorry.

Beastboy was depressed to find out that Raven wasn't coming to eat breakfast. (Who wouldn't be depressed when you worked SO hard to make breakfast for her)

As the titans ate their food, Beastboy brought up the question. "Is Raven feeling okay?"

He played with his fork as he ate his tofu.

"Yeah, Beastboy." Robin replied as he stuffed his biscuit in his mouth.

Cyborg motioned to say something but he realized that there was meat in his throat. Starfire gently chewed her food and gazed at BB.

"The reason why Raven was gone yesterday was to get some things cleared up." Robin continued.

"What things?" BB asked. He probably knew what things she wanted to keep away like what he had said about her yesterday.

"She didn't say. But she's okay." Robin said with a grin.

Beastboy's pointy ears drooped and he started to play with his food. "Oh…"

Finally, the meat from Cyborg's throat was swallowed and the robot was able to speak. "BB, you sure worry about Raven a lot."

Beastboy turned red as he heard this. He stopped playing with his food and gave Cyborg a look. "What do you mean I worry about her too much?"

Starfire shook her head. "Well…Cyborg is right. You do always bring up Raven sometimes."

"What?" Beastboy choked. "That doesn't mean anything!"

Robin began to laugh at how much Beastboy was reacting.

"Well, BB, you didn't have to get all offended by it. I was just saying."

Cyborg said. "I'm just guessing that you guys must be "real" good friends."

"Shut-up, Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled. "I don't have any feelings for her."

"You sure made her a great breakfast." Robin said with a chuckle. He loved this argument.

"That's because I wanted to tell her I'm sorry." Beastboy exclaimed. "Besides, I'm with Terra, remember?"

The titans became quiet. They knew Beastboy still had feelings for Terra. Although Terra was gone, Beastboy still cared about her. He was coaxing with the loss of his first love.

"So, did Raven tell you where she went?" Cyborg asked Robin, trying to change the subject.

Beastboy smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _That was too close._

"Raven went where?" A dark shadow casted upon the four titans.

All was quiet when Raven came into the kitchen. Did she hear what they were talking about? She couldn't….or could she?

"Raven…nice to see you're joining us for breakfast." Robin smiled as he grabbed his ham.

"Thanks." Raven said as she flew to the counter. She noticed her breakfast was there considering all the smileys.

"I didn't know I ordered a happy meal." Raven looked down at her plate.

"Beastboy made it." Cyborg pointed. "He wanted to say he was sorry."

"Can tell. Says it on the pancake." Raven gave a disgusted look as she picked up the cake from the counter.

"I…I….I…" Beastboy stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Could he say those lines he thought up in his head yesterday? No way! They were stupid. Raven would go berserk if she heard at least one of them.

"Friend, Beastboy has worked so to….tally hard on that so called breakfast. Please sit and eat!" Starfire pushed.

"I'll eat, Starfire. Just minus the happy faces." Raven grinned. Her grin faded away shortly.

Raven grabbed her breakfast and sat down by Robin. She drank her herbal tea and closed her eyes. It looked like she was thinking of something. Something that hit her just at that moment.

"So…." Robin started up.

The titans looked up from the table and gazed at Robin. (All except Raven)

"We need to investigate the case that we left off." Robin said.

"The one with that magician, Mumbo." Cyborg asked as he slurped his orange juice.

"Yeah. Looks likes he has some tricks up his sleeves." Robin stated.

"Dude…Mumbo, again?" Beastboy sighed. _Does he ever stop with his stupid magic acts!_

"Yes, Beastboy." Robin responded. "He's been involved in a bunch of bank robberies these couple of days."

"Ugh…can we just take a break today. Mumbo can wait." Beastboy stammered.

"No he can't! Mumbo must be stopped." Robin pounded the table.

Raven stopped from her wonderings and glared at Robin from the corner of her eye.

Beastboy laid his head on the table and sighed heavily. He didn't like fighting all the time.

"If we don't stop Mumbo, he might get away!" Robin argued. He stood up halfway from his seat.

The kitchen was quiet for a minute until the doorbell rang. **Ding-Dong!**

Everyone's ear plopped up and began to wonder who was at the door. Cyborg hoped it wasn't Bumblebee wanting another car to be built, Starfire hoped it wasn't Kitten wanting to steal Robin away from her, Robin hoped it wasn't Kitten either, and Beastboy hoped it wouldn't be his old manager, Bob, from Meaty Meat.

All four of the titans wondered who it was but then Raven did the impossible. She got up and answered it.

"Hello, are you a titan?" The tall man standing at the door said.

Raven stood there and shook her head. "Yeah."

The tall man smiled brightly. "This must be your lucky day."

Rae gave him a puzzled look. _Who the hell? Do I know you?_

The tall man grabbed a big brown box and shoved it in Raven's hands. Then, he passed her a clipboard and gave her a pen. "Sign here."

He pointed at the bottom of the slip. Raven examined it and then signed. Her signature was placed on the dotted line and she closed the door.

The titans all gazed at the big box Raven was holding in her palms. It nearly covered Raven's face.

She laid the box on the floor of the main room and wondered what it would be.

"Raven, what's that?" Robin asked. He stared at the brown box lying on the floor of the main room.

"It's just a box." Raven said as she checked the person who had sent it.

"Dude! Is it for me?" Beastboy had to ask.

Raven glared at him. "No."

"Is it from my home planet?" Starfire immediately questioned.

"No!" Raven yelled.

"Then is it for me?" Cyborg asked nervously.

"NO!" Raven angrily said. Steam dwelled from her head, as she grew furious.

The titans began to twitch from their positions wanting to know who it was for. They wondered who would send them something. Consistently, they barely get mail. That's why it was so weird for them. They had to know.

So Robin did what any normal leader would do….ask.

"Then who's it for?" Robin said with a little tone.

Raven eyed him with a shocked look. "It's…for me."

* * *

That wraps up Chapter Four of My Stranger! I truly hoped you liked it. I want to say thanks to all myfans who read my story. Please review! I need reviews to tell me if I should keep going with this story. Thanx to people who do review! Stay tuned for Chapter Five! It will be much funnier! See-ya there! 


	5. The Box

My Stranger:

Howdy everyone! It's me again with another great chapter to my story! Chapter Five will be much anticipated. Who sent Raven that brown box? You'll find out…just read! If you have any opinions or ideas please just contact me! My e-mail address is (It's my little sister's email address) I would really like to hear from you and what you think. Thanks to my fans who read my story. I'm happy I'm on the favorites list and author alert list. I thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…dealing with it is so pointless.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Box

"For YOU!" All the titans shouted. They all had puzzled looks on their faces when they found out whom the box was for.

"Who sent it?" Cyborg asked. He got up from his seat and ran to the enormous box standing in front of the main room.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I hardly get any mail… so do you think I would know?"

Cyborg scratched his chin. "You do have a point."

Not holding their self-esteem, Robin and Starfire struggled out of their chairs and came running to the mysterious box leaving Beastboy in astonishment. He was still surprised at the thought of Raven having someone sending her a big brown box. (How shocking?)

"Can Robin and I look at the box?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Sure." Raven responded studying the lifeless object. "There's nothing else you can do with this box."

Starfire smiled and flew to the box.

While Robin and Starfire were gazing at the wondrous being, Raven was trying to find out who sent her it in the first place.

"Such a magnificent square figure." Starfire complimented.

Robin poked the box. "Starfire, all boxes are square."

"Yes, I know. But this one has some strange aura to it that makes me attracted to its beauty." Starfire replied. She touched the cardboard and smelt the fragrance of it. "Oh such a wonderful smell!"

Starfire then began to hug the box.

"Is she okay?" Cyborg moved toward Robin.

"I think so." Robin exclaimed. "Must be some Tamaranian thing."

"They definitely have some weird ways." Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear.

In the kitchen, Beastboy was still contained in shock. Thoughts ran across his mind like who sent the box and why. He wanted to know who sent it.

So BB stood up and walked towards the box.

Finally, Beastboy was face to face with it.

"Beastboy, there you are!" Starfire came across him staring at the box with a confusing look. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"What is it, Star?" BB asked.

"You must smell." Starfire pointed to the box as she sniffed the object. "It is very amusing."

"Star, it's a box." Beastboy said. "Nothing special about a box."

"Then you know nothing of true beauty." Starfire huffed. She moved away from Beastboy and went back to sniffing the box.

Meanwhile:

"Raven, stop squalling and open the box!" Cyborg begged.

Raven looked at him. "Open it? Don't you see I'm trying to find out who sent this crap?"

Cyborg ignored what Raven said. "Open it!"

Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg and heard what he had said. So they joined in the riot.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" The team all chanted except Beastboy reciting the same words over and over. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

The chanting started to sound like a song soon afterward. "Open it! Open it!"

"OKAY!" Raven burst. She almost lost it. Her emotions almost went haywire. The television exploded and the plates in the kitchen all fell from the cupboards they were placed. It was a big disaster!

The team all smiled (except Beastboy) that the box was gonna be opened.

Robin pushed aside Cyborg so he can get to see what was in the box first. Cyborg pushed back. "Not this time, man. I'm gonna stand in front."

"You're too big! How can anyone see what's in the box with your big head in the way?" Robin said angrily.

Starfire moved closer to the box waiting for Raven to open it.

Cyborg and Robin were still fighting when Raven began to open the box.

Beastboy was looking to see what was in it.

After peeling all the tape from the top, Raven tore the flips to the box and the cardboard box was opened. There was stuffing in it so Raven had to dig in it to see what was in it. (Too many it's.)

The box was enormous so when Raven went in it, she completely disappeared.

Cyborg and Robin stopped arguing and watched Raven dive into the fluff from the box.

Beastboy started to sweat. _Please don't be from Adonis….or Malchior._

He glanced at the fluff waiting for Raven to come back out.

"I got it!" Raven came up. She was holding a silky object in her hands and a purple box with it.

The titans all stared at the objects and noticed what they were.

"Damn!" Cyborg said as he looked at the beautiful sparkling dress Raven was holding in her hands. "Are you going out tonight?"

Robin smiled and eyed the dress. It had diamonds on it and was very soft. Purple was the color of the dress. "Looks like whoever sent it, must be someone rich."

"I have seen this dress from somewhere in the mall." Starfire held the tip of the dress. "It is very familiar."

Beastboy almost lost his nerves once he saw Raven holding a dress. He felt like he was jealous….but by who? Who sent it?

"It's okay…I guess." Raven stated as she looked at the dress. She couldn't imagine her wearing it though. She wasn't a type of girl who wore dresses.

"Okay?" Cyborg yelled. "It's BEAUTIFUL!"

"Raven! This dress has to be from someone who cares about you!" Robin suggested. "Probably an admirer."

"An admirer?" Raven said. "Me having an admirer? No thanks."

"He's right! It must be from someone who likes you." Cyborg exclaimed. "Oh, she's growing up too fast." The robot wiped a tear from his eye.

"Likes me?" Raven backed up.

"Yeah." Robin smiled.

"How do you know?" Rae asked.

"Um…because we're guys." Cyborg and Robin said.

"Right Beastboy?" Cyborg asked his friend.

Beastboy wasn't listening. He was busy looking at Raven and her new dress.

Whoever it was must care a lot about Raven to buy her an expensive dress.

_What's wrong with me?_ Beastboy thought. _What is this sick feeling inside?_

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg yelled. "I'm talking to you, fool!"

Beastboy didn't answer. He was occupied in the gifts Raven had gotten.

"Raven, what is in that purple box?" Starfire pointed at the small decorated box.

_Not another gift._ Beastboy groaned as he thought. He still was looking at Raven.

"I don't know, Starfire." Raven exclaimed.

"Can we see what's in it?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed. "Sure."

She opened the purple box and to her amazement found a dazzling necklace. It was so sparkly and it shimmered from the light.

"Dang, Raven. You gonna look hot with all that new stuff." Cyborg joked again.

"Who would give you such beautiful presents?" Starfire asked as she picked up the necklace.

Raven shrugged.

That's when she gazed at the purple box and noticed a note placed in the very back covered with cloth. The teen glared at all her teammates then placed the note in her violet cloak. She hoped no one noticed what she had done but no one noticed.

"Someone must really like you. Maybe even wants you to marry em'." Cyborg gagged.

Beastboy found nothing amusing with Raven getting a dress and a diamond necklace. (Though, they were beautiful)

The green boy grew vindicated. He no longer could hold his feelings inside, so he let it all out.

"Who the hell is it?" Beastboy yelled turning all red in the face.

"Who is what?" Starfire asked.

"The person who sent the box?" Beastboy questioned pointing to the cardboard box.

Raven just looked at Beastboy and saw how angry he was. "If I knew, do you think I would tell you by now?"

BB sighed. "You're hiding something."

Raven glanced at him. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Chill, man. It's just a couple of gifts." Cyborg pushed.

BB sighed heavily. "It's not just a couple of gifts."

The angry Raven glared at Beastboy. "When did you care?"

BB glared at Raven. "Just now."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood still as they watched Raven and Beastboy fight again. When will they ever stop fighting? Yesterday Beastboy was yelling at Raven about her being in the Tower and today he's yelling about her getting a new dress and necklace. When will it end?

"Um…do you guys need some time alone?" Robin asked the two.

Raven and Beastboy looked at Robin and answered angrily. "What do you think?"

"I am guessing that is a yes." Starfire replied. So with that, she grabbed Cyborg and Robin into her bedroom leaving Raven and Beastboy alone in the main room.

"So who is it?" BB asked when they were finally gone. "No one's here to listen."

Raven glanced at him.

"As you can tell, the team left us so we can discuss this problem. So tell."

"There's nothing you need to know." Raven answered.

"Obviously, there is." Beastboy backfired.

"This is my life. You don't control it." Raven responded quicker.

Beastboy froze. "I didn't say anything about your life?"

"Well your trying to find out about my personal life." Raven answered back.

She was right. He was.

"So what? Maybe it's good to know, Raven." Beastboy exclaimed. "It's hard to tell what you do cause your so….weird."

_Weird?_ Raven thought.

Beastboy waited for a reply but Raven gave no answer. She just looked at him and backed away a few steps.

BB sighed lightly. "Then just tell me who sent the box?"

The girl with the purple cape felt the note in her cloak. Should she tell him about the note? Raven refused.

Raven stared at him as she always did and lied straight in his face. "Like I said before…if I knew I would tell you the name."

And with that, Raven flew to the hallway to go to her room. Her door swooshed open and she went in leaving a puzzled look on Beastboy's face. He knew she was keeping something…but what? And why was she feeling her cloak? That's the thoughts that ran across Beastboy's head.

"I know Raven's up to something no good." Beastboy said aloud as he stomped his foot to the floor. "And I'm gonna find out if that's the last thing I do!"

* * *

That sums up the end of Chapter Five. I know I know…it was short. Well it was short to me. Must have been long…but can't tell. I hoped you liked it. Oh and I'm looking for a song that might go well for my story. If you have any ideas on one please email me. I'm waiting for your replies. Thanks to all my fans who read my story. Get ready for Chapter Six! Who sent Raven that box? Stay tuned! Big surprises! See you there! 


	6. The Secret Note

My Stranger:

Alright! This is Chapter six! Like I said before, this is my first fic in this site. Please go easy on me. So far, I'm enjoying writing this story. It's pretty funny. It's not at the exciting part yet or the real romantic parts. This chapter will show a little spark on that. I promise later there will be some Robin and Starfire fluff! Thank you to all my reviewers! Love ya so MUCH! Reviews tell me if I should keep going or how each of my chapters are rated. Please review! This chapter doesn't show what Beastboy is gonna do to find out who sent the box, the next chapter will. I hope you enjoy! Oh and the couplings for this story is BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bumble, and Rae/Stranger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…but I do own Stranger! HAHA!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Secret Note

In Raven's room:

_Tap Tap Tap_…Raven beated her desk in a sudden rhythm. She was irritated at Beastboy again. Thinking of him made Raven completely lose her powers but without caution, she held steady. Tapping her pointy fingers to the desk was rather soothing to her. 

_Have to control my powers. _Raven thought as her fingers drummed against the desk. She knew if she hadn't, bad things would happen. An outbreak would begin and cynical creatures could arise.

She started to think of her father, Trigon. How she dreaded his name. She even thought of her mother, Arella, and all the people from Azareth, her home planet.

Taking her mind off subject, Raven pulled her attentions to the secret note that was in the purple box. She reached down in her cape and pulled it out. The note was half as small as The Book of Azar and fit perfectly in Raven's palms.

Rae placed her fingertips on the note and felt it. The note was velvety just like Raven had expected it to be. Also, the note had a strange scent. It smelled of strong cologne and a pinch of ginger. It brought a smile to Raven's face.

_This note…who sent it? _Raven asked herself.

Looking at it with a troubled face, the teenager read the front cover. It read:

**To: My Dear Beloved Raven**

**From: You know who**

Raven sat there with the note in both of her hands. _You know who? Who's that? _

The note just laid there in Raven's palms as she fought in herself for some answers.

_Should I read it or should I tell the titans? _Raven asked holding the note.

What could she do? Could she read it or do the right thing…tell? Could this just be a trick?

Raven stopped tapping her desk and put all eyes on the note. She held it in her grasp and gently tore a piece of the envelope. _I should read it just in case. Could be a threat to the Titans? Maybe even a joke? A prank? A goof? A mistake?_

As she sat there, she tore little by little pieces slowly making her way in to the domain. Suddenly, a loud knock came from her door. **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Startled by the knock, Raven dropped the envelope on the floor. Who would be knocking at the door? (Maybe Beastboy wanting to know what she was hiding)

Rae got up and picked the note off the floor. She stuffed it back in her cape and headed for the door. Opening it slightly, Raven yelled. "Beastboy, I told you already, I'm not hiding anything!"

And to her surprise, it wasn't Beastboy. It was Starfire with a frightened look.

"Oh…sorry, Starfire." Raven apologized as she gazed at the alien girl.

"Sorry?" Starfire looked.

Raven stood there. "Yeah…since I scared you."

"Scared me? That is nothing…it is like the way of my people. We yell to show how much we love one another." Starfire answered.

"That's not the point." Raven spoke as she tried to explain.

Starfire started to giggle. Raven backed up and started to close her door.

"Wait! Friend!" Starfire yelled as she pulled Raven's arm. "I did not come here to see you go back in your so called room."

Raven stood there in shock.

"I have invited you to an all girl chat. We will discuss almost everything girls chat when they have such things!" Starfire smiled as she dragged Raven to her room.

"But, Starfire. I have something I need to do first." Raven said as she was being dragged.

"Oh, Raven you will love this….um…shindig…as they say on Earth." Starfire said as she dragged Rae to her room.

Once they were there, the two girls chatted about everything girly. They talked about hair, make-up, and clothes. Although, Starfire was the main one talking about it. Raven was listening.

When a couple of hours had passed, Starfire began to ask. "Friend, who is this being who sent you the box of wonderful scents that you have received earlier?"

Raven, lying on the bed, said in her usual tone. "I don't know."

Star just froze. "Why not tell me? We are girls, yes?"

Lying, Raven shook her head. "Yes. But I don't know who sent it."

The Tamaranian puckered her lips. "You do not know?"

Raven pushed her aside. "Yes."

"Are you truly sure that you do not know?"

"Positive."

"Really?" Star asked with a sadden look. She was discouraged that she couldn't find out who sent Raven the box.

"Starfire, I told you already. I don't know." Raven answered.

Starfire nodded. "I am guessing you are telling the truth. So I will not ask you anymore."

Raven sighed. _What a relief! First Beastboy, Now Starfire…who next? Why does everyone want to know?_

"Since that's over with, can I go back to my room?" Raven exclaimed.

Starfire looked at her. "You may go now."

Raven shrugged and made her way to the door. "But later we will discuss about girl issues like the so called zits that you get on one's face. It will be SO much fun!" Starfire said as Raven exited the room.

_Finally! I can go back to my room and read this note. _Raven thought patting the note in her cape as she made her way back into her room. She grinned but later was stopped by Cyborg.

"Hey Rae! You want to play a game?" Cyborg asked as he confronted the frustrated Raven once she neared her door.

Raven gazed at him staring down at her. He smiled and looked nervous. "Why?"

Cyborg stood there. "Well…BB…he's in an off mood today and doesn't want to play our racing game. So I'm wondering if you'll want to play."

Raven sighed. She dreaded games and all of technology. "I have no passion for games."

Cyborg froze. "But…I have no one else to go against. Beastboy seems like he's busy planning something and asked me not to bother him."

_Well that's not like Beastboy_. Raven thought. She knew he was up to something…something important.

Cyborg gave Raven a happy look. "C'mon Rae. You know you want to play. No one's holding you back."

"No." Raven said sternly.

And with that, Raven went in her room and locked her door. Cyborg was upset that Raven didn't want to play his games.

_Thank goodness, I made it in my room. _Raven thought to herself. _Why is everyone bugging me? Is it Everyone Bug Raven Day? _

Raven made her way to a chair and sat down. She was by the desk that she had been tapping on earlier.

Suddenly, the note from Raven's cape fell out and landed on the floor. "Huh?"

Quickly, Raven picked up the note and went back on opening it. She was nearly at the end of the slip and was seeing a little bit of the note. _I have to know who sent me the box…I just have to._

A couple of minutes passed and Raven was finally done opening the letter.

Once that was over, the teenager grasped the note inside the letter and eyed the content contained in the note. _Who sent it? _

Who did send it? Someone mysterious…someone no one barely knows…

Holding no esteem, Rae immediately read the note. As she neared the end of the note, Raven looked shocked. What she read frightened her. Inside the note, there was something that nearly chilled her bone… The note went a little like this.

**My Dear Raven,**

**You are probably wondering who has sent you the box and this letter but in time you will soon found out. I know you hardly care about me or think less of me but I "really" care about you. I've been watching you and so far love everything about you. How unique you resemble a purple rose with a sparkle of diamonds. That's why I bought you the diamond necklace and the purple dress. They remind of you. The reason I bought you those presents was…to make you happy. Raven, I'm not asking for much…but only just to see you with those gifts in person. In return, I wish that you would accept this request. If you truly want to find out who your admirer is…you shall accept my deed. Raven, you must meet me at the big tree at the park at midnight. Yes, the items that you have received are included. You must wear them when you meet me. The dress and the necklace…just to be precise. You mustn't bring anybody with you…only you. I only want to see you, no one else. I hope in time that we do meet up soon. So, please accept this note. I will wait for you at the tree at midnight. **

**With Love Unknown**

Raven was stunned. Who wrote it? It was someone who truly cared about Raven and her deepest emotions…weird. It kindof creeped Raven out thinking that she had someone watching her every move. Could that person know everything she does? Has that person seen her fall asleep in her own room? Reading her books? Meditating? She had to find out but there was only one way to find out. She had to go to the big tree at the park at midnight and wear the necklace and dress. However, Raven really wanted to find out who it was, she wasn't entirely sure. Should she go or forget about ever receiving the note? It was a hard decision.

_I think I should go just to find out, but then… _Raven thought. She gave a disgusted look as she pictured herself wearing the necklace and the purple dress. _Ugh…part of me doesn't. _

Raven started to think somemore on the note. Should she go meet this mystery guy at midnight in the park? Or was it a scam? Maybe even a fraud? Why do I keep asking questions!

"I'll go but I won't like it." Raven said as she got up. Looking around the room, Raven spied her dresser. (That was where the dress and the necklace was placed)

Rae gazed at the gifts that she had gotten and thought of what she had promised to Robin that night.

.:Flashback:.

"Promise me, Raven, that you won't leave the tower without anyone knowing." Robin said with a soft tone.

_A promise?_ Raven thought.

She nodded her head. "I promise."

.:End of Flashback:.

Raven remembered what she promised to Robin. It broke Raven's heart a little thinking of it. What she had promised was that she wouldn't leave the tower anymore.

_What was I thinking? _Raven placed her hand on her forehead trying to shake off the thought of going to see her admirer. _I promised Robin…I wouldn't leave the tower…and I always keep my promise…always. _

But the thought of not going to see her admirer, crushed Raven's mind. Part of her wanted to go but the other wanted to stay. What do you choose?

Suddenly, Raven paused. She had an idea…a very good one. "I'll just go, secretly. If I go quietly, no one will know I left the tower and then when I find out, I'll go back home…silently."

Raven grinned at the thought of her plan. The titans will never find out what she was planning to do. As long as she keeps it on the low, they will never find out. _Just hope it all turns out good.

* * *

_

Yippee! Finally, that chapter is OVER! I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for not showing any Robin and Starfire fluff. I'll try to show some in the next chapter. Next chapter will be surprisingly better….promise! Now do what you do best, REVIEW! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. A Plan Unfolds

My Stranger:

Hey! This is Lea with another chapter to my story, Chapter 7 to be exact. In this chapter, it won't become midnight all too soon. That will be the next chapter, at least. I'm going slow on events in my story okay. This chapter will have some scenes with Robin and Starfire! Will be funny too! So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…yet (j/k)

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Plan Unfolds

"Beastboy, for the last time, will you stop what ever you're doing and play a game with me!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy sitting a foot away from him.

Beastboy was sitting in a chair writing some files or something of that sort. He had an aggressive look on his face and had sweat dripping from his forehead. Not how BB would normally look.

The green boy didn't look occupied by what Cyborg had said to him. He looked more concentrated in his works.

"C'mon BB! Snap out of it!" Cyborg roared with fury.

Beastboy didn't budge. He was still writing his sheet caring less what Cyborg said.

"Man, you never get this attentive towards work maybe Robin but not YOU!" Cyborg cried.

Finally, Beastboy looked up at Cyborg from his seat. "What, Cy!"

Cyborg stopped from his position. "BB, you're back!"

Beastboy looked at him with an angry eye. "Can't you see I'm working?"

Cyborg froze. _Working? Beastboy…working?_ _Well I'll be damned. _

Beastboy gazed at Cyborg. "Why are you still standing there? Didn't I tell you not to bother me?"

The half robot paused. "Yeah, but, I was worried, BB, I had to get your attention."

Beastboy turned away. "Worried?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, man."

Beastboy started to tremble from anger. "Don't you see that I don't want to be talked to now?"

Cyborg looked at BB and noticed his shaking. He shrugged. "Well…doesn't mean you should act like a nutcase."

Beastboy roared. "I don't need your comments."

The robot backed up. "It wasn't a comment, BB."

"Just get out!"

Cyborg glared at him with a sad and angry face. "Don't worry…I'll get out."

After a few seconds, Cyborg left the main room and went in his bedroom unaware what Beastboy was planning. He was a little worried for Beastboy because his best friend barely worries about work.

Once Cyborg was gone, Beastboy went back to his plans. On the table, there were papers stacked two feet high and some were balled up . What was this green boy planning?

Every little letter on the paper had some thought to it. Beastboy spent nearly hours writing it. He just needed some other info to back it up.

"Soon, I'll find out who sent Raven that box…. and then all the world will respect me." BB said to himself with an evil chuckle. Was he a little too determined? If you ask me, he kindof went over the meter with determination.

Meanwhile: In Starfire's Room:

"Robin! Stop!" Starfire chuckled as her leader was tickling her. Robin was in her room. (Why does that not surprise me?)

Sitting on Starfire's bed, Robin was giggling with excitement.

Robin laughed. "Not until you say it."

Starfire giggled from all the tickling she was receiving from Robin. Kicking from all the ticklish feelings she getting from Robin, she replied loudly. "No."

The leader shrugged and kept on tickling. He knew she would give up eventually. "Say it and I'll stop."

Star rolled around her bed from laughter. "I will not."

Robin smiled and went on. "Say it."

Choking from laughter, Starfire gave up. "Okay, Robin. I will say it."

Robin stopped to hear what Starfire was going to say.

"You are the best…" Starfire tried to finish.

"Don't forget cutest!" Robin interrupted grinning at his accomplice.

"Oh yes. You are the best and cutest leader in Jump City." Starfire completed. She gasped for breath once Robin stopped tickling her.

"See, Star. You can't resist my tickling." Robin exclaimed.

Star shook her head. "Yes, I have lost the match of tickling…as you say."

They both smiled at one another. Feeling each and every thought that came to their mind.

Robin smiled as he looked at Starfire. _She's perfect._

Starfire smiled back at him. _He is perfect. _

Looking into each other's eyes, they inched closer. Close enough that their lips were an inch near.

Gazing at Starfire's beautiful eyes, Robin thought. _I hope she feels the same way as I do. _

Starfire grinned a bit and thought. _I hope Robin feels the same way as I._

Going for a kiss from Star, Robin neared closer to Starfire's lips. He grew a little fatigued trying to put his lips on Starfire's, his love.

Starfire then noticed what Robin was doing. She grew a tiny bit nervous waiting for Robin's lips to touch hers. So to keep her mind off it, Starfire closed her eyes and waited for the moment.

Once their lips were touching, the door opened. **BOOM!**

"I can't believe Beastboy is WORKING?" Cyborg stormed in yelling.

He walked back and forth around the room, ignoring Robin and Starfire in the point of kissing.

"It's not like him! He's…." Cyborg turned around and faced Robin and Starfire nearly all up on each other. Eyeing them with wide eyes, he began to say. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Robin and Starfire backed away from each other trying to avoid what they were "going" to do.

"Sorry, I messed up your "moment"." Cyborg said sadly. "Didn't know something was going on."

"It wasn't what you thought." Robin lied trying to hide his feelings for Starfire from Cyborg.

"It wasn't what I thought! I already saw enough….you don't need to cover it." Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin folded his arms. "Shows what you know."

"Man, I saw you…..ugh….why am I even talking about that!" Cyborg said angrily. "I came here to tell you what's happening to BB."

"Beastboy is in trouble?" Starfire asked getting up from her bed.

"Yes…but not with villians." Cyborg said. He was deeply worried for his best friend.

"Beastboy….in trouble? By what?" Robin questioned looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed heavily. "I don't know. He's been buggin' about something this morning. I'm thinking it's something to do with Raven getting that box."

Scratching his chin, Robin shook his head and said sternly. "Maybe."

"That reminds me, I have tried to ask our friend, Raven, about why she had received the box of scents but she had said that she had know clue on who had sent it." Starfire exclaimed shrugging her shoulders.

"You have?" Cyborg said with a confused look.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. We were explaining about all things about girls until I broke off and asked."

Robin looked interested. "Then what?"

The alien girl continued. "She told me that she had not known the name of which the person who had sent her the box."

Cyborg began to think. "You don't think…Beastboy knows something about that, right?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe…I mean they did have sometime to talk, remember?"

"Oh yes! I do remember. We left them to discuss their problems with one another." Starfire jumped.

Cyborg shook his head. "Yeah. Something happened…but what?"

Couple of Minutes Later….

"Hmmmm-mmmmm" Raven hummed walking out of her room and entering the main room.

She had a happy look on her face as she entered the common room. Her smile was soft, not as usual as Raven would act everyday. She was excited about her plan to see her admirer at midnight. Fortunately, she hoped none of the titans would find out what she was up to.

Making her way into the kitchen, she stumbled upon Beastboy and his "working studio." (Weird, right? Beastboy having a working studio)

_What? _Raven thought as she stopped humming and gazed at Beastboy wildly writing.

She noticed her green friend was WORKING! He was sitting in a desk and writing heavily with his pencil. She also noticed several pieces of hair on the floor. Could this possibly be Beastboy's hair? Did he tug it out because he was insane? What the hell? And I thought I was weird.

Raven walked nearer to Beastboy's "lair", and froze from her position. Yep, that was Beastboy's hair alright. She saw bald spots on the top of his scalp.

Looking down at Beastboy's bald spots, Raven couldn't help but take a look at the papers he was writing on with his bitten pencil. Gazing at Beastboy's plans, she stood quietly.

On his sheets of paper were kindergarten drawings (A/N. Kindergarten drawings describes what his drawings looked like. They looked like kindergartens drew it except worse.) There, Raven saw a very bad drawing of herself underneath a mallet getting ready to slam against her. Then, she saw a drawing beside her picture that resembled much like Beastboy except with enormous muscles. He was pointing at Raven's so called drawing and had an angry look. Carrying the cardboard box that was sent to Raven in one hand, he held a knife and looked eager to kill anyone in his path. Weird?

So caught up in his works, Beastboy hardly noticed Raven was reading his plans.

Raven stood there quietly waiting to see if Beastboy would notice she was looking at them.

Then, Beastboy let out a horrific murmur to himself. His voice was so loud that it bounced around the room. Laughing hysterically, He had an evil look on his face. "I'll find out who it is….I'll find out…then the world will bow down to me….MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A little tense from what she heard from Beastboy, Raven spoke.

"Find out what?" Raven asked standing behind Beastboy's desk where he was busily working on some plans to find out what Raven was up to.

Stunned, Beastboy dropped his pencil and turned around. "Where did you come from!…Your robe!"

Raven rolled her eyes. She didn't find that amusing. "What are you doing?"

Beastboy stopped. He looked down at his plans and quickly ripped them. "Nothing…"

Raven looked at the ripped sheets of paper on his desk. "Looks like something. Be specific."

The green boy turned red trying to think of an idea that popped in his head. Finally, he had an answer. "Uh…drawing….stick people."

Raven gave Beastboy a gloomy look. "Unbelievable…you draw."

Beastboy paused with an angry look on his face. "WAHH! How long have you been standing there?"

Raven glared at Beastboy. "Long enough."

The green boy turned away. "Damn-it! You didn't see anything, did you?"

The teenager shrugged. "Nothing that important if you ask me."

Beastboy's mouth dropped. "What's that suppose to me?"

Raven started to walk away from Beastboy. "It's nothing."

An angry Beastboy grew tension. "I'm gonna find out, Raven! I'm gonna find out! Oh just wait and see….all hell will break loose!"

The changeling pulled up his pencil and acted like he was going to stab Raven. Has Beastboy lost it? Looks like it to me.

Raven paused and saw Beastboy with his pencil. "Wow….you're gonna kill me with your half bitten pencil….I'm so petrified."

Beastboy froze. He had nothing to say about that comment.

"I thought so." Raven exclaimed walking back in her room. She didn't turn back and didn't take another glimpse of Beastboy. She had enough of him for one day. All she wanted to do was wait for midnight and wear her new dress and necklace.

Once Raven was out of sight, Beastboy began to think to himself.

_Have I lost it? Did I really? Was I going to stab Raven with my pencil….my pencil? _Beastboy thought looking down at his weapon slapping his face. _I'm such an idiot….next time I'll bring a butcher knife…that'll scare her for sure._

* * *

LOL! That was funny. Sorry for the wait of this chapter. I've been making a new story called Locked Up. It will be coming out soon and I hope you guys will read that one too. I hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned for Chapter 8! It's midnight, ya'll! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. A moon, A tree, and A green stain Part I

My Stranger:

Bonjour! This is the author of My Stranger giving you another great chapter to my endless story. Now, it's finally going to be midnight! Will Raven be caught? What will Beastboy do? Who's Raven's admirer? Find out! In this chapter, it's separated into two parts! Part one, isn't where she will meet her admirer. Part two is! And I will like to thank my fans for sticking by me…if you guys have any questions please ask. Oh and please review!

Okay that's it! Am I forgetting something….? Oh yeah, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own the highly popular show Teen Titans but I do own this long chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: A moon, a tree, and a green stain Part 1 

It wasn't long when the sunset arrived at Jump City. It was almost nearing the time Raven was going to meet her secret admirer…almost. True beauty and amazing rays perpetrated the orange blackish sky.

No human being could ruin the moment of the sun….no one.

When time was drawing near to midnight, Raven spent all her time in her room preparing for her "night out". No one in the tower knew what Raven was up to or where she was going because Raven didn't tell anyone about the note she had received. She knew if she told any of the titans, they wouldn't have the decency to let her go. (I really think they would...sorry)

She also kept in note of Robin's promise. What he told her….and her obligation to it.

She couldn't let him find out what she was up to. It would break their bond that they had. (When I say that, I mean friendship bond)

Holding back all esteem, Raven got up from her cozy bed. She stared at the clock and observed that it was 9:00 p.m.…only three more hours to go.

The teenager grew anticipated with hysteria. She couldn't believe that in three hours she was going to affront her secret admirer. This brought up shivers down Raven's spine.

_I can't believe it. I'm going to meet him._ Raven thought as she was sprouting red all over her cheeks.

The swooning Raven paused and noticed that she was blushing. For what though? She didn't get to meet him yet…but yet she's blushing?

Raven shook her head. "What's wrong with me? I don't even know the guy but I'm falling for him."

Raven sighed. _I just hope that my plans turn out good. _

The teenager got up from her slumbering bed and strolled to the corner of her room. She sat down on the fuzzy floor and went into meditation form.

_Maybe if I meditate, time will pass faster and I won't be such a nervous wreck. _Raven thought lemitating from the air.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos. Azareth Metrion Zinthos. Azareth Metrion Zinthos." Raven meditated. Floating up in the air, she let all troubles slip away from her.

That was the only way to take her mind off things. ( Remember in Chap. 2?)

Meanwhile:

"Poor Beastboy. He has not moved since breakfast." Starfire presumed.

There in the entrance of the main room was Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg gazing at their green friend who was yet still into his trance to find out about Raven's box.

"I know...It's kindof...sad." Robin said worried. _What's wrong with him?_

Frowning at the thought of his friend, Cyborg sighed. "I feel sorry for BB. Wish I knew what was wrong."

Starfire looked upon the half robot. "You do not know? Friend, maybe we shall talk to Beastboy about his oneself problems."

Robin smiled. "You're right...we should."

Cyborg glared at the two. "I tried that. Didn't work."

"Then we shall." Starfire jumped. She flew to Beastboy with Robin on her grasp.

Once they were there, they asked their moderate friend. "Beastboy, you have not been yourself these past hours. What is troubling you, friend? The so called zits or swings of mood?" Starfire began first.

"You mean mood swings?" Robin corrected Starfire.

"Oh yes! However, I do not understand, why are swings moody?" Starfire asked dumbfoundedly at Robin.

"Swings aren't moody. It means something else, Star." Robin answered.

Beastboy, glaring at the two "love birds", turned away from his work. He had a furious look on his face. "What do you want?"

"BEASTBOY! You have talked!" Starfire yelled with joy. Starfire cheered and clapped her hands as if to signal that someone had done something impressively good.

"So what? You're going to give me a hug now because I poopy in my pantsy?" Beastboy joked sarcastically.

"Poopy in my pantsy?" Starfire looked confused. _What does such a word mean?_

"Nevermind. What do you guys want?" Beastboy asked tapping his pencil.

"We came here to check up on you. Cyborg says that you've been acting different." Robin exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Cyborg? That robot? Please...I'm fine. He just worries too much." Beastboy responded.

"You're fine?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Robin. I'm fine." Beastboy amused again.

"Yes! Beastboy is doing fine! He is being himself once again!" Starfire cheered. (Where's some pom-poms when you need them?)

"I'm just having an off day, that's all." Beastboy completed. "I'm starting to feel a little better come to think about it."

Robin grinned. "That's great."

Beastboy smiled a bit. "Good. Now can you guys leave?"

Starfire jumped up and down. "Yes, friend! We shall!"

And with that, Starfire gave Beastboy a hug and left him with his work. Then she took Robin and trailed back to Cyborg who was watching them.

"Cyborg, Beastboy is doing well." Starfire added once getting to the half robot at the entrance of the main room. He looked anxious to know what Beastboy had said to them. He just hoped it wasn't bad.

"He is?" Cyborg asked with confusion. When he asked him before, he hadn't given him an answer. All he said was to leave him alone, could this be an ending to their friendship?

"Yeah. He even said he was. Isn't that great?" Robin explained. His face stretched when he smiled widely at the thought of Beastboy doing okay.

Cyborg scratched his head not knowing that if it was true. They could lie just to make him feel better about himself and make him stop worrying over Beastboy. Cyborg glanced at them and said uncertainly. "I guess it is."

Starfire froze from her joy of Beastboy being back to normal. "You guess?"

Cyborg was still puzzled. Was it true? Could he really be better now? "Yeah...if you guys say that he is."

Robin grinned and put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "Don't take things literally, Cy. Beastboy's fine. You don't have to worry so much."

Still very unsure, Cyborg smiled and laughed heartedly. "Yeah, you're right. BB's fine."

Robin and Starfire laughed with him.

Then, Starfire yawned deeply. Her eyes were getting heavy and drowsy and her vision was blurry. She was getting tired.

Robin was getting tired too.

Cyborg looked at them. "Are you guys sleepy?"

Starfire shook her head. "I am not sleepy. I am just not feeling well."

"Yeah. We better get some shut-eye." Robin stretched and yawned. He scratched his behind and yawned once more. He was getting drowsier.

"Well see you tomorrow." Cyborg smirked. "I'll make sure that you guys get some good rest."

"You too." Robin said dragging his feet yet along with Starfire following after. She could barely see because of all the sleeping dust in her eyes forcing her to shut them.

"Goodnight, friend." Starfire said drowsily. She went back in her room without saying another word.

When Robin was about to go in his room, he paused. "When are you going to bed? It's getting late."

"What time is it?" Cyborg questioned the boy wonder.

Robin gazed at the clock. The long finger was pointing at the ten. "It's 10."

Cyborg looked at the clock also. "10:00 already?"

"Yeah." Robin added.

"Well, I'll be going to bed soon, you can count on it." The half robot assured Robin.

"Just making sure you get some good rest too." Robin continued. "We're going after Mumbo tomorrow."

"Mumbo?" Cyborg asked. (A/N. Do you remember Chapter Four? They were discussing about capturing Mumbo at the breakfast table.)

"Yeah. We haven't caught him yet but tomorrow his magic will wear out." Robin said firmly.

Cyborg smirked. "Yeah, he won't know what hit him."

Robin shook his head. "Well goodnight and see you tomorrow."

Then with that, Robin went in his room and left Cyborg standing quietly alone. Tomorrow they were going after Mumbo...seems like alot of fun.

Cyborg quickly glanced at the clock. "I'll be going to bed soon."

The time was nearing 10:05 P.M.

The half robot and human yawned. He began to think of Beastboy. When was he going to sleep? Was he ever? They said he was okay or could he be lying?

Peering down at Beastboy working on his plans, Cyborg thought to himself. _I hope he's okay._

Then he left and went to bed still worrying about the green boy.

Back to Raven's room:

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Azareth Metrion Zinthos." Raven said enchantedly.

She had been meditating for one hour. (Now she had to wait two more hours)

What else could she do? She was bound to be tired of meditating eventually; all she had to do was wait. Wait for the moment of a lifetime to come knocking at her door. Wait for her prince charming to save her from her prison. Wait for food so she could eat. Wait for a way to show her true feelings. That's the type of wait she was going through.

Finally, Raven collapsed on the floor. "I can't do this."

She was done meditating and was now waiting for it to be midnight. Now her choice seemed to backfire at her.

She wanted to stay. What if she got caught sneaking out of the tower?

She didn't get caught before but maybe this time she will. She made a direct promise to Robin that she wouldn't leave and that promise started foiling her plans.

Raven couldn't possibly go out to meet a total stranger that she hardly knew. Who knows what the guy looks like? He could be in his mid-40s and might have children.

He could also be a child at the age of 12 trying to stalk her. It could truly be someone she wouldn't want to be with. What if it's a child or an old man! That would just be sick!

The more Raven thought, the more she didn't want to go. What would her team think of her? Will they still trust her?

_Why would they anyway? I'm the daughter of Trigon...why would they trust me? _Raven thought foolish thoughts. All they seemed to do was bring her down and it was working!

_If I go, I might make the biggest mistake of my life. _Raven thought oncemore.

She picked herself up and started pacing around the room. What should she do? The time was nearing quickly. She had to make a true decision on what she really wanted to do. That's when Raven had a decision.

"I'm going, If I like it or not." Raven finally decided.

However, in truth, she really didn't want to go in perspective. She knew of all the trouble she could be headed. Though, she ignored the descent.

All her thinking made time go by swiftly. It was 10:59. Only one more hour to go.

"Only one more hour to go." Raven murmured heavily under her breath. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

She looked at the clock. 11:00 P.M. Time was moving and it looked like it was rushing.

_Maybe you should reconsider. _Thought one of Raven's emotions, timid.

"No! I already decided." Raven said alarmed by the voices coming from her head. Her emotions were talking to her, trying to reason with her...though some weren't.

_Hello? She already picked. Let the girl go her way! _Thought the other emotion, brave.

_Yeah! It's her decision. She can pick what she wants to pick! _Said another emotion, jealousy.

Raven rolled her eyes.

_By my calculations, I think Raven shouldn't go. By all reasons, she shouldn't! Think of all the trouble she'll get into! Her team would be worried! Her life would be in depression! This is a lose-lose situation here! Think before you act! _Thought the smart emotion.

_Oh puh-lease! No one wants to hear your blabbermouth. You already made half the emotions fall asleep already! _Thought the angry emotion.

Raven stared in blank space. What were her emotions doing? Were they fighting for a decision? And why now?

_I say Raven should just go...then she would be free to frolic in the roses! I just love roses...Oh and also sunflowers! Why can't we just all agree? She obviously wants to see the guy. Like duh! _Thought the emotion, happy.

_I don't think it's a good idea. Someone could get hurt...or even worse killed. Let's just all be wise and choose the right decision. _Thought timid again.

"Like I said before, I already chose what I wanted to do." Raven said in her mind.

_But is that what you decided? _Thought the smart emotion oncemore.

Raven paused. She really didn't want to go.

_Of course, she wants to go, fools! Are you blind or deaf? She even said she wanted to go. You can't change her mind! _Spoke the emotion jealousy.

The puzzled Raven glared at the walls. Did she really want to go?

_She doesn't want to go! You're forcing her! Let her choose..._ Thought the wise emotion.

Raven stood still from her position. What would be the right choice? Some parts want to go but others don't.

_Stupid! She wants to go! Her team won't miss her...gosh it's only for a minute not like she's going forever. _Thought the emotion, brave.

Raven nodded her head. "I'm going."

_But! But! But! _Thought the shy emotion.

_Oh pipe down already! She chose._ Thought the angry emotion with a pitch.

_Yeah! More roses to trample in! _Said the joyous emotion, happy.

Raven paused. _Is this what I really want?_

Then her emotions quieted down. She couldn't hear them anymore.

Raven stood still and looked at the big clock. Time had passed fast. It was 11:30 P.M. Only thirty minutes left and time to see her secret admirer. All the waiting made Raven sweat with impatience.

She walked back and forth around her room. "I got to get ready."

Raven set her eyes on the purple sparkly dress she had gotten from her admirer and the diamond necklace. They were wonderful gifts but Raven couldn't picture herself with them. What would she look like?

Dreading the thought, Raven put on the dress. _As long as the titans don't see me, I'll be fine wearing this._

The dress fitted perfected around her body. It was exactly her size.

The titan reached for the necklace and gently put it on. It went around her neck and shimmered from the light of the moon.

Raven stood still. She had everything on now. The dress and the necklace fit perfectly!

_Maybe I should go look at myself._ Raven thought.

Sadly, she had no time. Time was passing quickly. It was 11:55.

Only five more minutes! Raven brushed her hair immediately and put a spare of makeup.

Then, Raven quietly exited her room without saying another word.

* * *

Alright! That ends Chapter eight! I'm so sorry that I didn't show her going to the tree in this chap. I originally did, but found out that it was too long for one chapter so I'm putting that on Chapter nine. So, stick around for chapter nine! And PLEASE review! 


	9. A moon, A tree, and A green stain Pt II

Hi, this is Lea again. I want to thank all the people who have stuck behind my story and would like to thank the new readers who are reading my story for the first time. I really appreciate it! I'm having such a busy summer...writing stories, hanging with my family, and still having time to play fetch with my dog. It's just hectic, that's all. This is part two of a moon, a tree, and a green stain! This time it will be midnight and Raven will meet her so called "admirer". I hoped you liked part one or in case you didn't think it was exciting I think part two will be. It has more surprises and twist. And also a lot of funny crap! (Lol)

Okay that's that! I hope you enjoy this chap. (Hey! That kinda rhymed)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans….but eventually I will. J/k!

* * *

Chapter Nine: A moon, a tree, and a green stain Part II 

Back In the Main Room

"Darn it! That won't work..." Beastboy incised. It was 11:58 and Beastboy was still awake and still planning on a way to find out who sent Raven the box. His pencil was cracking from all the writing and its lead was running low. He needed to sharpen it but he had no sharpener in use.

His papers were scattered about and his working "studio" was a complete pig sty! There was hair strands everywhere and it looked like Beastboy was turning bald. From all the work he was doing, he went completely insane.

**Tap Tap Tap. **He was still tapping his pencil on his desk trying to get an idea to come in mind. This usually seemed to work for Beastboy.

"Maybe I should just sneak in her room and see if she's hiding anything." Beastboy insured. "That would be a good plan. Then I'll find out and won't have to worry so much about that box."

_But Raven's always in her room...how will I sneak in there? _Beastboy thought.

He was totally right. Raven could easily catch him...but won't she be asleep at this time?

"Wait a minute! She's asleep!" Beastboy indured. "She'll be asleep! She won't know that I came...as long as I keep quiet that is."

Beastboy cackled a little.

_Yep. That's what I'm going to do._ Beastboy smiled. He felt like he was a genius, a mastermind, a thief, and a great spy. Who wouldn't if you were in BB's shoes?

Before Beastboy could do his plan, he heard a door swoosh open.

_Huh? Is someone awake? _Beastboy thought getting up from his chair.

Then, he heard footsteps walking in the hallway very silently. Who could be up at this hour instead of Beastboy?

"Hello? Is someone there?" Beastboy trembled. He knew all the titans were asleep so he thought it was a ghost or something.

The sounds of the footsteps stopped. Could they possibly be from a ghost?

Beastboy started shaking. He got frightened of the thoughts of having a dead presence in the tower. A ghost...or not.

"If you don't come out and let me see you, I'll...I'll...I'll." Beastboy stuttered. _Oh dude! Why'd I have to be such a wise crack!_

"OOOOOOOOooooo" The ghostly voice answered. "Go to bed...OOOOOooooo!"

The changeling turned white. He was so pale that he was as white as the walls in the tower. A ghost just answered him! Wouldn't that be scary?

Beastboy couldn't say another word. He was so shaky from the ghost voice he had heard. It was so fady and ghostly.

"Who...who...who are you...you. you." Beastboy choked.

The voice didn't answer for a moment but then it later did. "I...am...the phantom of the..."

"The Opera?" Beastboy insisted.

The voice didn't sound amused. "NOOOooooO! I'm the phantom of the tower!"

Beastboy shuddered. "Phantom of the tower?"

"YES! Now be a good boy and go to bed...OOOOooooo!" The voice yelled palely.

Beastboy shrilled. "What ever you say ghost voice."

Then, the green boy started walking back to his room but then an idea came to mind. _What am I doing? Obeying a ghost's words? Hell, I'm a titan! I don't take orders from any bad guy...not even if it was me. _

Beastboy stopped and noticed that the footsteps from the hallway were running.

"Dude, I can't let this ghost hurt my friends. I have to stop it before it leaves!" Beastboy whispered running into the hallway.

In the hallway, there was little light brightening. He couldn't see a thing but maybe a little sparkle that twinkled once exiting outside. The door closed and that meant that the ghost left like a chicken.

_Damn it! I'm too late! That phantom escaped without me even looking at it. All I saw was a little sparkle...but what will that do? Feh, Some titan I am..._ Beastboy thought drooping his head down feeling like a failure.

"Just maybe...just maybe I'd like to be the hero." Beastboy sadly said.

Suddenly, a thought ran across his mind. _Wait a minute! I can still catch it! It just went outside...I'll get it for sure!_

Then, the green boy immediately opened the door where the ghost went and went outside to find a sparkly shadow walking up a hill.

Who was it? Could it be a ghost? Beastboy moved closer to see who "this" ghost was.

To his surprise, the ghost didn't look like any ghost he ever saw. 'The Phantom of the Tower' wasn't transparent at all too. So how could it claim itself to be a ghost?

_It looks so real. How realistic can a ghost get? _Beastboy thought.

Beastboy examined every part of the ghost. One thing he noticed was that the ghost wasn't a boy but a girl. The second was that the ghost was very shimmery. He also noticed that the ghost had some shiny crystal on its neck. What could that be?

_What's this ghost doing? Where would a ghost go? _Beastboy thought in his head.

Then, Beastboy took a closer look at this ghost. To his undivided attention, he noticed that the ghost was RAVEN!

"RAVEN!" Beastboy looked surprised and stuttered quite alot. "What-wha-wha-what in all the crap!" (Lol)

"Isn't Raven suppose to be asleep?" Beastboy said confusedly. "Why in a…"

Beastboy started to laugh. "In a dress! Raven in a dress! Oh this is great black mail. Where's my camera?"

**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

The green boy kept laughing and held his sides from the pain he was getting from laughing too much. "Oh dude, this is S-W-E-T-E!" (A/N. Beastboy can't spell very good. That's why I did that.)

Beastboy unsteadily laughed then stopped. "Wait a minute! Isn't that the dress that she got from that box? Then that means she's wearing that necklace! So that's what that sparkly thing is on her neck. Why is she wearing them?"

In a few seconds, Beastboy was finally done from his enjoyment. His voice was slightly raspy from the laughter he choked up. "But I still can't believe Raven's wearing a dress."

Beastboy smirked. "I'll be sure to tell Cyborg tomorrow."

He choked another giggle and went back to Raven walking up the hill. She looked like she was turning back behind her checking if anyone was following her. That's when Beastboy ducked down.

It looked like Raven knew someone was following her. (Like a little green bug)

"Guess it was just me." Raven whispered to herself and continued back up the hill.

When all was quiet, Beastboy got up and looked to see if Raven was looking. She wasn't, she was heading back up the hill.

Beastboy sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _That was close._

Raven was starting to get away from Beastboy's sight so Beastboy transformed into a fly and flew his way to see where Raven was headed.

Up the hill, he saw a sigh that read: **Jump City Park**

_What's Raven doing at the park? _The fly thought drifting in the wind following his teammate.

Raven with her dress and necklace walked all the way towards a big large tree in the park and sat down like she was waiting for someone. But who?

As he would normally do, Beastboy transformed into a monkey and climbed up the enormous tree. (Raven didn't see him)

He watched Raven and began to wonder what she was doing waiting at a tree at midnight.

_Where is he? _Raven thought stroking her hair gently. She felt neglected thinking that her admirer decided not to show up. Maybe even getting cold feet.

Raven felt agony as she sat there.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Raven said aloud. "This was just some set-up."

The titangot up and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and glimmering. Some tears ran down her cheeks. She felt used or even betrayed.What else can you do?

Up in the tree, Beastboy was puzzled. What was wrong?

_Why's Raven crying? _Beastboy thought looking down at her from the tree. A tear ran down his face. He felt her pain although he didn't know what she was crying about.

_Could this be what she did yesterday?_ Beastboy thought scratching his tail. (Remember he's a monkey)

The green monkey held on to the branches and stared quietly at Raven down below. He couldn't do anything else but weep for her.

"I got stood up." Raven said wiping her tear away. She didn't dare cry anymore, who knows what that can do.

Then, Raven started walking back to the tower sadly until...

"Raven!" A voice screeched.

Raven turned around and noticed a tall shadowy figure waving his hands in the air. Could it possibly be?

Beastboy or the monkey looked startled. _Who in the-? Who's that?_

Raven was surprised. "Stranger!"

* * *

What do you know? It's Stranger! He was Raven's admirer after all this time. I bet you already knew that though. Sorry that I put a cliffe at the end of this chapter but it's the only way to make you keep reading and I think it will keep you asking questions. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently working on Chapter ten and I predict that it will be the funniest of them all! You're going to enjoy it because Beastboy will finally know who Stranger is. (and you know how Beastboy would be, right?) You'll truly love it, I promise. Please review! Good flamies are very welcomed and bad flamies should be kept at a minimum. See you at Chapter ten, everybody! 


	10. A Date?

Wuzzup! This is Lea again. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not writing for so long but I was so busy. Anyway, I'm busy working on chapter two on Locked Up. Seeing that I got a lot of reviews for it anyway. I'll be continuing it sooner or later. Also may I add that my birthday will be coming soon! It's on August 12th! YAY! I'll be 15...okay now I feel old. Oh and I'd like to say that moonchild10, if you may know her, is making fanart for this story. I just wanted to add that. :P Oh, and I got a review saying that Beastboy would never do these things. I know….(lol) Beastboy wouldn't spy on a "ghost". He'd be too afraid but that's just my opinion. Oh and I'd like to thank my reviewers and all my fans. Also, I'd like to thank the people who read it. :D Well, back on to My Stranger. In chapter ten, this is the scene with Raven and Stranger talking at the tree. Don't forget…Beastboy is up in the tree "watching" them. (You know this will be bad) Well that's it! Hmm….disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans at all. Matter of fact, I hardly own myself..? Oookay…well on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Date?

"Stranger?" Raven said surprised. She jumped a bit from seeing him standing a foot away from her. "What are you doing here?"

Stranger smiled gently at Raven. "What do you think? Came here to see you."

Raven blushed. _Came here to see me? _

The titan sat back down under the tree and took deep breaths. Then she regained her normal self. "That's...nice...I guess."

The tall teenager grinned. "Oh…Sorry I was late."

Raven's eyes widened. "You're the one who sent..."

Stranger nodded and sat down under the tree beside Raven. He looked at her and smiled again. "I see you're wearing my gifts."

Raven thought back at what she was wearing. She was wearing the dress and the necklace. Which brought chills to her back.

She flaunted. "I'm not that big on gifts, sorry."

_Stranger? Who the hell is he? _Beastboy thought up at the tree. He couldn't watch Raven be annoyed by some stalker.

He grew hotheaded thinking of some guy other than him flirting with Raven. Is this the guy who sent her the box? HE'S THE ONE WHO SENT IT!

_He better keep his hands off Raven. She's mine! _Beastboy thought jabbing his monkey paws together.

For the first time, Beastboy was extremely jealous. He already hated him from the start. Walking right up to Raven saying that he wanted to see her! What kind of crap is that?

_Who is this joker anyways? Does he really think he has a chance with Raven? HA! That's a laugh. _Beastboy thought angrily. _He doesn't have a chance!_

The little green boy laughed silently in his head.

Then, Beastboy gulped. _I hope._

"You didn't come to the cafe like I asked you too. So I decided to send you a box and a note so that we can see each other again." Stranger added.

Raven turned red. "See each other?"

Stranger smiled weakly. "Yeah, call it corny but yeah."

_Oh please, don't make me barf. This guy is a total liar. He probably already has a girlfriend waiting for him! _The green boy thought. Of course, Beastboy would know all the secrets of guys, I mean he is one, right?

_What ever you do Raven, don't listen to him! He's lying! _Beastboy said to himself. He never felt so angry at a guy before. Could he be in love with Raven? Nah...?

He bit his nails and hoped that this Stranger wouldn't hit on Raven.

"You wanted to see me again?" Raven said shyly. Holding her hands together, Raven tried to calm down. Nearby, trees were being bent fully by Raven's emotions setting forth upon her.

Stranger nodded. "Because..."

Raven paused. Taking more lively breaths again, Raven asked. "Because what?"

Stranger smiled weakly. He felt so nervous in the pit of his heart.

"Because, I missed you." Stranger continued.

Raven felt her powers go out of control oncemore. "You missed me?"

Raven never felt as nervous as she felt right now. She felt a new feeling come to her...a feeling that warmed her whole body.

**EEeekk! EEeeek! **Beastboy screamed. He banged the branches trying to stop their moment. (remember he is a monkey after all)

_NO! NO! NO! _Beastboy thought loudly. _Make this bad horror movie stop! _

The monkey trampled across branch to branch making as much noise as possible.

"Yeah, Raven. I HAD to see you again." Stranger smirked. Raven could tell he was nervous as much as she was.

"Well I'm here." Raven exclaimed sarcastically.

Stranger laughed at her sarcasm. "I can see that."

After that, the two were quiet. You could hear the wind gust air into the sky and also crickets creaking.

It took a few minutes before they broke off into conversation again. Raven broke it off first.

The titan started twitching. "Um...so..."

"Oh yeah! Well...I'm hoping that you would spare some time and visit me at the cafe. Not like you have any plans, right?" Stranger said quickly and nervously. He grew red with blush.

Raven stared down at her feet. What should she say to him? Yes, I love you or No, I hate you.

The teen crossed her arms. Well…she had to act like herself. Therefore, she went her way. "I've got plans. Sorry."

Stranger frowned. He looked like he wanted to pout. "Oh...well if you do have time."

_I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it! She hates me. _Stranger thought to himself holding back his tears and his broken heart.

"Maybe." Raven said as she turned away from him.

_Yes! Raven's being mean...that means he won't have a chance. I knew that he didn't have a chance with her. Dude, I just knew! I'm such a genius._ Beastboy leaped with joy. He was happy that Raven was rejecting Stranger solemnly.

_I know that he must feel horrible now. What a cheeseball! _The changeling laughed hysterically at the loser. (LOL)

Stranger straightened up. He can't show Raven how upset he was that she had plans. "Well...I was just wondering."

Raven glared at him from the corner of her eye. She gave him her angry look. "Yeah?"

The young teen sweated a storm. "Um...do you want to go see a movie some time?"

"A movie?" Raven looked shocked. "What kind?"

Stranger grinned. "Romance...a chick flick?"

Raven wanted to vomit. _Romance? What type of girl does he take me for?_

"Sorry, maybe next time." Raven added being herself. _I'm starting to like this. _

Stranger looked like he wanted to explode. He wanted Raven to like him more than anything in the world…but why was she rejecting him? "You're not interested?"

"Not with those type of movies I'm not." Raven eyed the tall teen. _That's it, Raven. Keep it up…._

Feeling a little hope from what Raven had said, he smiled to himself.

"Then, what type of movies do you like?" Stranger asked.

Raven smiled. It didn't take her long to answer. "HORROR!"

"Horror?" Stranger dreaded the horror movies. "You like that crap?" "What? Is something wrong with it?" Raven asked with an angry look. 

Stranger turned red. He knew about Raven's tantrums. He had to agree with her...or else. "Oh, There's nothing wrong with horror. I actually find it very interesting."

"That's what I thought." Raven gestured. _Yep, I'm being myself. _

_Yes! Ten points for Raven, Zero to Stranger! _Beastboy said to himself. He was like having a party up in the tree. Luckily for him, Raven couldn't see him.

Beastboy started to shriek like a monkey. (well he is one!) _What type of guy is he? Offering Raven to go to the movies to watch chick flicks! HA! That's the funniest thing. _Beastboy giggled.

"So if we go see 'horror' will you go?" Stranger asked Raven.

Raven looked at him. His blue eyes staring back at her and her violet eyes gazing back at his. What should she say?

"Maybe." Raven said. _Perfect! _

Stranger seemed sad. Everything he swung at her, Raven hit it back. What was he doing wrong? What could he do? He didn't want to say something stupid again towards her.

"Oh…." Was the only word that came out of Stranger's mouth. He felt like he died or got stabbed in the heart about a million times. What is there to do? Raven wasn't interested…so you can't force her to go.

Beastboy was still up in the tree gazing at the two. He felt happier than ever. Raven rejected Stranger about five times. (Or maybe more)

_Yeah! Go home Stranger, there's no more room for losers! _The green monkey thought. He felt pride run through his veins.

Raven peered at Stranger's face. He looked depressed. Some tears were forming in his eyes but seemed to be held back. Raven didn't want him to be sad because of what she said. Maybe she should….go. But Raven didn't want to tell him…what would her team think?

Then, Stranger got up from the big tree. "Well…I'm going….if you have time…"

Raven got up with him. She had to say something to make him happy. When she thought about it, she dreaded to say it. However, it was the only way. "I'll GO!"

She screamed with fury with accepting the date. She didn't really like Stranger but she didn't want to make him go through depression. Going with him to the movies wasn't going to be all that bad….right? Right! Didn't think so.

Beastboy from up the tree was shocked. _She'll WHAT! GO!_

The monkey leaped from branch to branch with anger. _Does Raven….like Stranger? _

A tear ran down Beastboy's cheek. _Was everything I did worthless? _

Stranger paused from his position. "You'll what?"

He looked back at Raven. _Did she say….what I think she said? _

"I said….I'll…." Raven got choked up trying to say it. "I'll go." 

Stranger turned bright red. "You'll GO!"

He felt his heart skip two beats. He felt like he could fly to the sky and never come back. It was the greatest feeling in the world to put it in short.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just because I said I'll go doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Beastboy felt his pulse rise. _Boyfriend and girlfriend…? What?_

Stranger smiled. "Yes ma'am!" 

Raven felt happier that Stranger was joyful again. She smiled back just for a little while.

"So when do you want to go to the movies?" Stranger asked.

Raven looked down at the dirt. "Um…"

The titan started to think about what was planned on each day.

_Well Robin didn't plan anything for tomorrow…so I'll go then. _Raven thought.

"How about…tomorrow?" Raven assured Stranger. "There's nothing planned…"

Stranger grinned. "Tomorrow it is! What time?"

Raven began to think. "Seven?"

"Seven? GREAT!" Stranger leaped with joy.

Raven was getting afraid of Stranger's hyperness. He was so bouncy and playful. He was the total opposite of Raven.

"So do you want to meet up there or want me to pick you up?" Stranger asked.

Raven preferred meeting up there. She didn't want to be seen by her teammates with Stranger. "How about meeting up?"

"Okay! We'll meet at the movies tomorrow at seven." Stranger exclaimed.

Beastboy felt his monkey paws slip from the branch he was holding on. _I can't believe this! Raven…why? _

_Okay maybe I was acting like a nutcase today, doesn't mean you should go on a date with some guy you hardly know! _Beastboy thought. _I just can't believe….that…..huh? Oh no! _

Beastboy was so worked up on Raven and Stranger that he forgot about holding on to the branches. The green monkey lost his balance on the branch and fell off the tree.

He ended up dropping in front of Raven and Stranger's feet. It was a rough landing too!

Beastboy got up and stared at Raven and Stranger looking at him. _Oh dude! My cover's blown! _

Stranger's face stretched. "I didn't know Jump City had green monkeys."

_Huh? _Beastboy thought. Did Beastboy forget that he was still a monkey?

"Actually I never knew there really was such a thing as a green monkey." Stranger added confused.

Raven gazed at the monkey looking at her. _Green monkeys? _

The green monkey (Beastboy) stared back at them. He noticed Raven was looking suspiciously at him.

"Stranger, there isn't such thing as a green monkey…the only green monkey I know is….!" Raven stopped. Something just hit her.

Beastboy knew that Raven was remembering. _Oh crap! I have to get out of here! _

With that, the green monkey ran back up the hill and went into the tower.

Stranger, who was still wondering about green monkeys noticed that Raven had black fire covering her head. (Which means that she's angry)

"Uh…are you okay?" Stranger asked scared.

Raven got up from where she was sitting and started walking. _Oh he's going to GET it! Stupid Beastboy! You're gonna get it! _

Stranger looked at her bewildered. "Raven?" 

The titan started walking back to the tower. _He's going to tell Robin that I was out. He better not…because he's not going to be in Jump City anymore. I'm going to send him to another dimension. _

Stranger looked sad. "Where are you going?"

Raven, who was still walking up to the tower, stopped. "I have some business to take care of."

Stranger looked afraid. "Okay then…see you tomorrow."

Raven nodded and stomped back to the tower with anguishment. She had no other thought than to kill Beastboy. And that's the truth.

* * *

YAY! That's the end of chapter ten! Wasn't that laugh out loud comedy there? Well I thought it was. Okay now, in chapter eleven things are going to be heating up. Remember you guys, it's not at the climax yet. It's really getting close though. Chapter eleven is going to be about Raven going to the tower meeting up with Beastboy. This might actually bring a moment or two. So bring you're fluffiness with you. (lol!) And also in chapter eleven, the team will be set to fight Mumbo. (Hmmm….did someone have something planned for tomorrow?) Well that's all the stuff I can give you on chapter eleven. So you know what to do now do ya? If not, here's a hint. REVIEW! Please do so too! See you at Chapter Eleven. 


	11. The Confrontation

My Stranger:

Sup' everyone! This is the one, the only….LEA! How's it been? Well, if you're reading this you probably are reading chapter eleven. (Okay I'm slow…that's why they came here anyway?) In case you don't remember, Chapter ten was when Stranger asked Raven out on a date and Beastboy was caught. Yeah…what a great moment in literature history. sighs Well…in chapter eleven, Raven is going to meet up with Beastboy at the tower. Of course, Raven knows that was Beastboy who ran back to the tower as a monkey. She knows him very well you know. Okay enough about that, I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks for the reviews you sent me on Chapter Ten. You guys are truly amazing! Oh and thanks to the readers who read my story….I have such big hits. Okay…disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me….but this story does!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Confrontation 

**SLAM! **The door thrusted open and immediately shut. Beastboy entered steadfast with exasperation.

Gasping for breath, Beastboy leaned towards the window seal trying to recuperate his strength. As he gained his inner strength, Beastboy thought to himself with a frightened look that could scare an unminded fool. _Dude! I'm going to be in so much trouble….Raven's going to rampage the place down looking for me. Oh, why'd I have to go follow. I should have gone to bed like a good boy. _

The green changeling slapped his face and ignored the pain. He wanted no better than to disappear from Jump City or get a restraining order to keep Raven away from him. What better use than that?

"Raven's gonna kill me! She's gonna hang me! Murder me! Decapitate me!" Beastboy implied. He wanted to hit himself with empathy. Why did he follow Raven anyway? He could have just stayed in the tower.

"Dude, I'm going to be done for once Raven gets here." Beastboy exclaimed terrified. _Ugh! Why'd I have to GO! _

The changeling began to walk back and forth around the hallway. What was he supposed to say to Raven? 'I'm sorry I spied on you…I had nothing better to do.'

_I'm not going to say that! That will make it worse. _Beastboy thought. He tapped his head thinking for an answer. _Think, think, think! _

The shapeshifter rubbed his temples. He had to think of something…and quick!

That's when it hit him, he can fake that he was sleeping. Maybe she won't be angry then!

_If I do that, Raven wouldn't suspect that it was me. It could be some other green monkey. Besides, there are green monkeys, right? _Beastboy thought proudly. "She'll never know!"

Beastboy jumped in mid-air and cheered quietly. (He had to because everyone in the tower was asleep) And with that, Beastboy hurriedly went back to his room and shut the door. His only hope was that Raven wouldn't suspect a thing.

A Few Seconds Later…

**BAM! **The tower's door slammed open and out came Raven with a rampaged look on her face. She looked as if she was going to kill somebody….that somebody you ask? Well it's our dear friend Beastboy!

"Where is he?" Raven roared. "Where did he go!"

She frantically looked around the room finding no green changeling in sight. "Damn! He probably told Robin by now."

Raven plopped on the tower's carpet and covered her head with her arms. She felt her blood rush to her brain. _Did Beastboy tell? Did he? Would he? _

The teen got back up. "What am I thinking? I'm talking about Beastboy….the green pest that bothers me everyday. What harm can he do?"

She quickly flew to the hallway and stopped. "You're right. Why should I be afraid?"

_Maybe because you sneaked out when you promised Robin you wouldn't? _Said a shy voice from within Raven's mind.

"Not now! Leave me alone!" Raven covered her ears. Her emotions were talking to her again.

_It was your entire fault you went. If Beastboy doesn't rat on you, I WILL! _Said the wise emotion with a calm tone.

"How can you? You only exist in my mind." Raven exclaimed still holding her hands cuffed on her ears.

_VROOM! It wasn't Raven's fault….it was Beastboy's! He was spying! And that's illegal in 35 countries! So nah, nah, nah! _Spoke the joyous of the emotions.

"Be quiet!" Raven yelled still aware of her fellow titans asleep. She tried to keep her voice down.

_But Raven did Bad…so she should pay with consequences. _The timid one spoke gentlier and quieter.

_Hush UP! It was all that green moocher's fault! He shouldn't tell no how…all the times Raven helped him. _The meanest of the emotions exclaimed.

Raven was sick of her emotions fighting but they wouldn't stop. They kept arguing for a verdict.

_It was Raven's fault! She shouldn't have gone in the first place! Thanks to you emotions who supported her earlier…now she's going to live a dreadful life in….jail!_Spoke the wise emotion.

All was quiet. Then a cheerful voice screamed. _Your welcome! _

The wise one seemed aggravated. It was true that the happy emotion was a bit slow. _It wasn't meant as a compliment. It was sarcasm, stupid! _

_Oh….will…you….shut-up! The only person who's going to jail is Beastboy….and maybe you. _Backfired the angry emotion who was taking cover for the happy emotion.

_Jail? Where! Who's going to jail?_ Said the slow emotion.

_Raven! _One emotion screeched.

_Beastboy! _Another emotion broke out.

They both argued at the same time still not settling in with an agreement. Raven was tired of their squadding so she took a stand.

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed with tremendous force. The tower shook and the ground rumbled. Some of the windows cracked and mirrors smashed. It was so loud that surprisingly the titans didn't wake up from it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! ARGUE OVER SOMETHING ELSE! JUST SHUT UP!" Raven spoke with speed to her emotions.

Her emotions were still. Shocked over the impact Raven had sent the earth, the emotions kept quiet.

Raven fell to the floor exhausted. How could she stop her emotions from arguing to much?

She hardly knew what she could do to stop them. If only she hadn't met Stranger and went out to the tree to see him. And if only Beastboy...

"Wait...I remember now. Beastboy might of told Robin about the tree. I gotta talk to him." Raven got up and changed her look.

She was furious. If Beastboy told on her, he wouldn't be able to walk anymore.

So with that, Raven quickly made her way to Beastboy's room. (Which is the most dreaded place Raven would ever go)

In a few short seconds, Raven was at the door staring at it face to face. Sweat dripped from her forehead and the butterflies were flying inside her stomach.

Why did she feel this way all of a sudden? Why afraid of Beastboy?

Oh yeah! I forgot...he might of told Robin about Raven going out.

Raven paced herself and placed her fist on the door. She was ready to knock but softly.

Very softly Raven knocked the door. **Knock knock...**

Raven stood there for an answer but nothing.

_Okay...is Beastboy really asleep?_ Raven thought as she stood at Beastboy's door.

She felt her heart beat a thousand times a second. She just hoped Beastboy didn't tell anyone about her going out.

"Beastboy?" Raven spoke softly. "Are you awake?"

Raven stood there for a couple of seconds wondering if the green shapshifter would ever open his door or at least respond.

"Beastboy..." Raven tried again but a little more raspy.

She stood quietly while she waited for his response.

Still nothing. What was he doing? Why isn't he answering her! Besides, Raven isn't going to hurt him...not much that is.

Raven felt her angry emotion lurch behind her. She couldn't wait for this pathetic boy to open the door, she had to take it by force.

"If he's not letting me in then...I'll just transport myself in." Raven said.

So with that, Raven vanished under the floor and transported herself into Beastboy's room.

**SWOOSH!** Raven made her way into the room to Beastboy's bed. He was asleep...he was asleep?

Raven stood there in shock. _Beastboy asleep? Then...maybe he didn't spy on me._

She thought and pondered the question. She loathed it already. How can she explain that Beastboy did spy on her.

When Raven was thinking, she took glances at the untidy room.

There was mold growing on the ceiling, clothes draped on curtains, food stains on the floor, and toys all around the room. It was an awful sight to see. Could Beastboy at least tidy up his room a little bit?

Raven kept looking at the room until she reached something that brought her attention. There was a little green book on a dresser titled **MY JOURNAL**.

Raven couldn't help herself to wanting to look inside. What could Beastboy write in a journal anyway? Maybe his secrets...or maybe something private that Beastboy kept.

The titan took another glance at Beastboy to see if he was watching but he wasn't and quietly sneaked to the book. She smiled a tiny smile and thought of all the black mail she could do to him. He could leave her alone now once she found out something so embarrassing that would make Beastboy quack! Then she could be alone...no Beastboy whatsoever.

_Come on. Come on. Just a little closer. _Raven thought as she reached towards the dresser.

Beastboy from his bed started to move and groan in his sleep. Did he know Raven was going to read his diary?

Raven stopped and looked back. _That was close!_

Then, she went back to the dresser.

Finally, she was face to face with the book. She placed her palm on it and smiled again. _Yes! This is it!_

She looked back at Beastboy to see if he moving, then she opened it.

Raven tried to read as fast as she could but his writing was hard to make out.

It was squiggly and a little unformal.

Raven began to read quietly. (A/N. Beastboy is a bad speller, remember?)

_Day one: The Begining of a new team_

_I jusst joined a team called The teen titans and I love it here! It's the best place I have ever known since the Doom Patrol. Dude, did I hate it there. I meet some new people too joining the squad. There's Robin, our leader, Starfire, an alien girl from Tamaran I think, Cyborg, a robot who I think I might be good friends with, and Raven. _

Raven stopped. _He had no words to describe me? He described everyone else...except me. Weird?_

Raven sighed and started flipping through some pages. They didn't catch her eye until she reached page 7.

She stopped and looked at it. It was titled RAVEN.

Raven stood there in surprise. _A whole page dedicated to me? What could he say in it? How creepy I am? How mean I am to him? _

Raven couldn't hold her pressure, she read.

_Raven_

_Ever since I joined the squad, I had a funny feeling towards a girl named Raven. I thought she wouldn't like me or even associate with me but I was wrong. Sure she does blow me away, ignore my jokes, insult me every chance she gets, and find some excuse to not join a game but I think I she's hiding herself. Maybe she's keeping something but I want to know. More about her...so I could know. I just want her to be happy because I..._

Beastboy quickly jumped from his bed. "NO!"

He jumped in front of Raven and closed the book as fast as he could.

He took away the journal and placed it back on the dresser"Why were you reading my diary, Raven!"

He looked a little angry as he looked at Raven.

Raven crossed her arms. "Well you go in my room with no permission,why can't I read your diary?"

"Because it's private!"Beastboycracked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I thought you were asleep."

Beastboy paused. "I...I...I woke up."

Raven looked at him. "Seems that you were awake all this time."

Beastboy froze. "You can't prove that."

Raven sighed. "Enough about that. Why were you sneaking up me?"

The changeling stood quietly. "Sneaking up on you? Dude, I don't know what you're talking about out."

"Yes you do. You were spying on me and Stranger." Raven spoke furiously.

"Who's Stranger?" Beastboy covered.

Raven felt mad. "Who's Stranger! Don't act dumb, you know what I'm talking about."

Beastboy took a deep breath. "Actually, I don't."

Raven blasted Beastboy's bed up in the air because she was so furious. His bed fell back to the floor with a big THUD.

Beastboy looked back at his bed. Raven spoke moderately. "This time it'll be you flying up in the air instead of that bed of yours."

Beastboy felt scared. "You wouldn't."

Raven grew more furious. She put her hand to her mouth and recited. "Azarath Metrion Zin..."

"NO! Stop! I did spy on you!" Beastboy screamed in terror.

Raven stopped. "I knew it."

Beastboy shook with fear. "So you're not going to..."

Raven sighed. "No...not yet."

Beastboy felt uncousious. "What do you want to know? How I felt?"

The titan stopped. "How you felt? No. Did you tell?"

Beastboy wiped the sweat from his forehead._ That was so close...so close!_

"I didn't tell." Beastboy spoke sadly.

Raven eyed him. "You didn't. Can you keep a secret?"

Beastboy looked up at her with sad eyes. "What?"

The titan looked around the room. "I have to meet Stranger again...tommorrow."

The green changeling shrugged his shoulders. "I heard...from the tree about your date with him."

Raven shook her head. "Don't tell Robin about it."

Beastboy nodded. "Sure."

The titan with the cape shook her head. "Good."

The shapeshifter stood silently. "Is that all you came here for?"

Raven began to walk back to the door but stopped. "What else do you think I came here for?"

Beastboy drooped his head. "I'm sorry, Raven."

Raven glanced at him. "Sorry...for what?"

The changeling eyed Raven at the door. "For acting like a jerk."

"Beastboy...it's not your fault." Raven exclaimed with sadness. "Though sometimes you are a little annoying, it doesn't mean I hate you."

"Hate me? I knew you didn't hate me." Beastboy said in a joke.

Raven turned away from Beastboy and blushed a little. "Well...I gotta go."

Beastboy smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Raven. I hope you have a good rest."

Raven nodded and turned the knob.

Beastboy felt his heart and smiled. "Maybe...we could talk sometime because sometimes we don't talk much to each other."

Raven stopped. "If I have time. I gotta go."

Beastboy sighed. "Okay."

And then, Raven went out the door and back into her room

_That was weird...did Beastboy and I actually have a conversation?_ Raven thought as she walked back to her room._ Did we really?_

She opened her door and went inside her room. She jumped on to her bed and fell asleep. She was thinking of Beastboy this time and their conversation but then she thought of Stranger and their date. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yeah! Finally I'm done! Not with the whole story that is, just this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. This chapter had a lot of fluff if you noticed that is. I loved that part when Beastboy says he's sorry. It's so cute! It's filled with fluff..lol! Well next chapter will be about Mumbo. This is going to be hard to write. I'll be making some more fluff with Robin and Starfire so don't give up hope! Well, what do you do? REVIEW! That's what I'm talking about. Reviewing makes my story special! Please send one in on what you thought of it. It's too darn cute people! This chapter should get the most reviews. I love this chapter! So review! 


	12. Weird Dream

My Stranger:

Hi peeps! This is Lea again here to bring you another chapter to my story My Stranger. As you may know, Beastboy and Raven had a conversation about the whole situation with Stranger and not telling anybody about it. Raven wants Beastboy to keep it a secret but how long can Beastboy keep it? Well in this chapter Raven has a fantasy dream. I decided to put the Mumbo part in Chapter Thirteen. Well I hope you enjoy. Alright, disclaimer please!

Disclaimer: Teen titans is not my property. I don't own it. frown

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Weird Dream

That night, Raven had a strange dream of Stranger. The thing that was really weird about it was that this never really occurred to Raven before. How come Raven was getting dreams of Stranger? And why now? These type of things gave Raven a cold shiver down her back.

Dream Sequence

"Raven!" Stranger called out from across the field waving his hands in the air. The changeling was in his blue trunks holding a towel behind his neck. He smiled brightly with enthusiasm.

Raven was in the field by a bunch flowers. She turned back and forth looking to see where she was. She noticed that she was on a field of flowers and there was a lake not too far from her. (Author's Note: That's the lake where Stranger is)

"Stranger?" Raven looked confused as she drew nearer to the lake. Walking closer and closer, she felt query. Why was she even walking towards Stranger? And why was she feeling butterflies in her stomach?

Raven blushed at the sight of Stranger in blue trunks as she came closer to the sparkling lake.

_What's wrong with me? _Raven thought as she cringed her stomach. _Come on Raven snap out of it! Although, Stranger looks kinda good right now. You have to quit it! What am I saying? Is that a bad thing? _

Stranger sneaked a smile on his face as he saw Raven blushing her way to the lake. She sat by the lake's shores and hesitantly took glances at the cute hunk. _Resist Raven! Resist! Fight temptation! _

The brown haired teen inched toward Raven and put his arm around her. _Resist! _

He tried to kiss Raven but she turned away. _No. I can't. _

Stranger gently touched Raven's cheek and turned her face towards him. He smiled adorably and licked his lips. Raven felt her heart and noticed how fast it was drumming in her chest. She took one look at Stranger and began to melt.

After a few seconds, Stranger made his lips touch Raven's. Raven felt like she could fly but mentally. Her heart soared to the skies as Stranger kissed her.

Everything felt perfect in the world like there was no evil or anything wrong. Raven felt like she was in love by this mysterious boy who took her heart. _I never knew that I could feel this way. _

When Raven opened her eyes once Stranger stopped kissing her, she noticed that the beautiful lake was gone. The field was also gone including the flowers. _No! What happened? _

Raven turned around to face Stranger, her heart dropped. Stranger was no longer Stranger! It was...

"Told you Raven I'd make you smile one day!" Beastboy laughed.

Raven's eyes perked up at the thought of not kissing Stranger. _What! Did I kiss...HIM! _

"Huh? What's wrong, Raven? Didn't you like it?" Beastboy looked saddened. "You looked like you were actually...happy."

The scared Raven jumped from her spot and tears fell out of her eyes. _I couldn't have! NO! This is horribly wrong! _

Beastboy got up with her and tried to put his arm around her like "Stranger" had done. It didn't work. She slapped his arm off and covered her ears. "No! Leave me alone!"

Beastboy frowned and walked away. What more could he do?

"Leave me ALONE! Go AWAY!" Raven screamed and yelled til her lungs burst. She moaned and groaned at the thought of kissing Beastboy instead of Stranger. "ARGHH!"

Dream Sequence over

"ARGHHH!" Raven screamed waking up from her bed. She had sweat dripping from her forehead.

Looking all around her room, Raven noticed that she was no longer by a lake but in her room.

She felt her heart in her chest and stared at the blanks walls.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Raven said calmly. "It was just a dream."

Raven felt better knowing that her little scene with Beastboy was only a dream. Raven sighed a relief and went back to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Wakey Wakey!" A frill voice sang. "Everybody wake up!"

Raven wiped the sleeping dust from her eyes. She glared at the clock beside her bed. It read 7:30 a.m.

"Ugh...Does he always have to wake us up whenever he makes breakfast?" Raven said as she got up from bed and made it.

"Raven! Come on!" Beastboy yelled from outside Raven's door.

Raven sighed. "I'm coming."

Once Raven got out of her room, she quickly noticed that Beastboy wasn't the only one waiting for her to come out. "Is everything alright?"

Robin looked serious. "We heard you scream."

_They heard me? Quick Raven...think of something! _Raven immediately turned red. "It was just a bad dream."

Starfire looked confused. "I did not know you can have the bad dreams."

Cyborg scratched his head. "Yeah I didn't know either."

"Well now you do." Raven said nervously.

Beastboy shook his head in agreement. "Dude, it must of been a bad dream. I never heard Raven scream like that before."

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Can we please take me off topic...please."

Robin laughed. "It's okay, Raven. We know how you feel when you're the center of attention. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I got something important to say."

Raven smiled at Robin as he paced his way to the kitchen following Starfire and Cyborg. Beastboy was behind.

"Hey Raven...um I know you don't like discussing about your personal information or anything judging by last night and all ,but I got to know...what did you dream of?" Beastboy asked with the most concerned look.

Raven turned to him. "Beastboy...I.."

She stuttered words trying to make up a sentence.

"Raven, dude, you have to tell me. I mean, it must of been THAT bad to make you scream like that." Beastboy exclaimed.

Raven held her shoulders in fear as she looked at Beastboy and thought of her dream. "Oh it was REALLY bad."

The changeling giggled. "Yeah it must of been bad. Probably some big, ugly monster trying to kill you."

"Oh it was MUCH scarier than a monster." Raven added sarcastically.

Beastboy laughed nearing in tears. "Scarier than a damn monster? That must of been one hell of a dream, huh?"

Raven tried not to crack up, it wouldn't be like her. "Yeah, Beastboy, he sure was. He sure was."

"Well meet you in the kitchen, Raven." Beastboy exclaimed holding his sides in pain from the laughter he had.

The green boy kept laughing his way to the kitchen not knowing that the so called monster he was talking about was himself.

* * *

WOW! I ended this chapter quickly didn't I? I found it funny that Beastboy was laughing about himself. If only he knew that Raven was dreaming of him. Well the really interesting parts come in on Chapter Thirteen. So stay tuned. Oh and one more thing too...REVIEW! I sure do love reviews. So please give in good reviews and keep the flaming to a minimum. 


End file.
